Not Little Red Riding Hood
by Kakakece45
Summary: Namanya Rin. Bollpoint peninggalan ibunya, akan membawanya ke sejumlah masalah. Dan masalah pertama sudah muncul. Ditandai dengan pertemuannya dengan makhluk asing(wut?) / Awas judulnya ga nyambung. Maafkan daku yang terlalu bingung milih judul :'v Ganti summary XD
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan

Hai~ ( ^o^)/

Salam untuk para penghuni fandom Vocaloid \\(^o^ )

Aku author baru. Kalian boleh memanggil aku Kakak walau aku yakin banyak yang lebih tua dariku disini. ("u,u)

Karena memang itulah panggilanku r(u.u")

Disclaimer: Kakak ga punya Vocaloid walaupun kepengen.

Happy Reading...

\\(^o^\\)(/^o^)/

KRIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIING!

Cuit! Cuit! Cuit!

Hari senin. Mentari pagi bersinar. Memberikan kehangatan pada semua yang dilalui oleh cahayanya. Burung-burung bernyanyi riang menyambut pagi. Meramaikan suasana yang cerah dan indah.

Tapi kehangatan itu tidak berpengaruh pada para remaja malas yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas ranjang mereka. Apalagi pada remaja perempuan yang justru merasa (sangat) terganggu dengan itu semua. Tidak hanya terganggu dengan cahaya menyilaukan matahari yang masuk kekamarnya tanpa permisi, tapi juga jam weker sialan dan suara kakak yang menggelegar dan membahana mengalahkan toa.

Kakak? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Biarkan waktu yang menjawab.

"RIIIIINN! BANGUUUUNN! BANGUN ATAU KAU AKAN DAPAT MASALAH!"

Gadis itu hanya menjawab malas dengan erangan kecil. Bukannya bangun, tapi dia malah melanjutkan mimpinya. Benar-benar tipikal cewe kebo.

"RIIIIIINN!"

Tidak kuat mendengar suara kakaknya yang sebelas duabelas dengan toa, gadis itu berusaha bangkit dengan mengumpulkan nyawanya. Mengambil jam weker bentuk jeruk di atas lemari kecil yang persis tergelatak manis di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan layaknya sinetron horor yang alay, matanya yang mengantuk langsung berubah terbelalak. Terkejut dan juga ketakutan. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya tanpa aba-aba—well, ga butuh aba-aba juga sih—. Ada hal mengerikan di jam unyu miliknya. Hal mengerikan yang dapat membuatnya mendapat masalah. Masalah yang dapat membuat tangan atau kakinya mati rasa. Kau tahu? Jam unyu miliknya, menunjukan angka yang ditakuti dan juga dibenci kebanyakan remaja normal. **Angka 7.** Benar-benar angka yang menakutkan.

"RIIIIINN! TURUN! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR HAH?!"

"YEEEE UDEH BANGUN! BENTAR DULU KENAPA?!" gadis itu menjawab. Tidak sopan.

Terdengar dengusan dari dapur (wow, kenceng banget dengusannya sampe kedenger dari kamar Rin. Ngalahin kuda #dilindes). Gadis itu berusaha bangun. Segera mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Lalu membuka pintu siap untuk turun. Tidak lupa membawa kotak persegi panjang kecil. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting di dalamnya. Well, hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu. Buat reader nanti aja tahunya. Tenang, Belanda masih jauh kok.

Atau memang akan selamanya jauh. Lupakan...

"Pagi kakak!" sapanya ceria pada seorang remaja laki-laki di depannya setelah sampai di dapur. Sekarang kita tahu bahwa kakak yang dimaksud disini adalah laki-laki.

Tapi... tapi... tapi kok pakai jepit rambut? Tapi kok rambutnya sepundak? Tapi kok? Tapi kok? Tapi... tapi... Ah... sudahlah...

"Pagi juga Rin... Eh tunggu! Mau kemana? Sarapan yang benar!" tegur remaja itu ketika melihat gadis berpita kelinci A.K.A Rin yang akan segera pergi hanya dengan membawa sepotong roti.

"Dasar aneh. Tentu saja aku mau ke sekolah! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi kak! Aku harus segera pergi atau aku akan terlambat. Nanti kalau aku disuruh lari keliling lapangan 20 kali bagaimana?"

"Siapa suruh bangun kesiangan! Dasar! Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ish! Nanti malah kakak yang terlambat kerja," jawab Rin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Yeeeee dasar! Bukannya terimakasih. Shift kerjaku ditukar jadi siang hari. Cih! Tapi aku malah akan pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. Sialan. Ingin headbang ke tembok rasanya."

Gadis itu terkejut. Bukan terkejut karna kakaknya yang unyu itu ingin headbang. Tapi terkejut karna senang tidak jadi dihukum guru killer karena terlambat. Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa dia berkata, "Iya deh! Terimakasih kakak! Kakak benar-benar kakak paling baik sedunia!" dengan nada ceria namun penuh penekanan di setiap kata. Hebat.

Remaja itu tersenyum. Lalu menjitak pelan kepala Rin. Inilah mengapa ia sangat sayang pada gadis berpita kelinci yang berstatus adiknya itu, "Kalau senang kau selalu memuji **berlebihan**."

 _ **SKIP TIME IN SCHOOL / RIN POV**_

Huuff... Syukur aku tidak jadi terlambat. Kalau sampai terlambat, bisa-bisa aku diterkam guru killer. Baik, itu berlebihan. Dia tidak akan sampai menerkam, memang. Ah sudahlah! Halo semuanya! Namaku Rin Kagamine. Aku tinggal di negara yang dikenal sebagai Negara Burung Hantu. Kenapa namanya Negara Burung Hantu? Karna konon katanya, negara ini pernah berhasil mengusir penjajah berkat bantuan ribuan burung hantu. Ok, I think it's very imposible. Tapi menurut buku sejarah, begitulah adanya. Tapi ada beberapa lembar fakta yang hilang menurutku. Atau mungkin disembunyikan? Habisnya, setiap kali membaca ulang buku sejarah baik di sekolah maupun di perpustakaan kota aku selalu menemukan keganjilan. Dan jika bertanya pada guru, jawabannya selalu sama.

 _Flash Back_

 _Seorang gadis berpita kelinci dengan rambut pirang terlihat sedang bertanya pada gurunya yang berambut coklat. Gadis itu berkata, "Pak, kenapa burung-burung hantu itu membantu bangsa kita?"_

 _Guru itu menggaruk tenguknya. Dan menjawab dengan kikuk, "Ano... Kagamine. Sebenarnya bapak juga tidak terlalu tahu. Karena itu adalah bagian dari sejarah yang hilang."_

 _"Hilang?"_

 _"Itu 'kan terjadi ratusan tahun lalu. Lagipula hanya konon. Bapak sendiri merasa aneh karena tidak ada cerita lengkap tentang hal itu."_

 _Flash Back [End]_

Begitulah! Menyebalkan sekali. Negara yang berasal dari dunia antah berantah ini memiliki patung burung hantu yang terbuat dari emas dan berukuran sangat besar sebagai item negara ini dan terletak di taman pusat di Distrik 10. Negara ini terbagi atas 20 distrik. Aku tinggal di Distrik 10 dan bersekolah di Owl Senior High School kelas 10-D. Itu adalah sekolah negeri dan seperti sekolah negeri yang lain, sekolah itu pun gratis. Orang bilang aku itu sedikit aneh. Entah aneh kenapa. Padahal aku bersikap normal. Dan soal ciri fisik, tanpa aku beritahu ciri fisikku dengan lengkap pun kalian pasti sudah tahu aku ini seperti apa 'kan? Hehehe. Intinya sih aku ini imut.

Apa? Aku narsis? Enak saja! Itu kenyataan tahu!

Ohya! Yang mengantarku tadi adalah Rinto Kagamine, kakaku. Berkat dia, aku selamat dari terkaman guru killer di sekolah. Dan sekali lagi, itu berlebihan. Dan berkat dia pula aku tidak perlu takut kaki atau tanganku mati rasa. Hehehe... Yang ini serius lho! 20x putaran itu lumayan mengingat ukuran halaman depan sekolah. Dan jika aku diberi pilihan untuk menulis kalimat "aku bersalah" itu bisa sampai 20 lembar bolak-balik! Dan gurunya memang killer sungguhan! Dia itu menyeramkan tingkat dewa.

Sekarang aku sedang makan siang di hutan belakang sekolah. Kenapa namanya hutan? Karna pohon disini sangat lebat. Jadi agak sedikit mirip hutan. Dan kenapa aku makan di hutan ini? Aku mau sekalian naroh sesajen di sini. Bukan ding! Aku hanya makan saja. Tapi bukan berarti juga aku berani sendirian disini lho! Aku di sini bersama 3 temanku yang lain. Seorang cowo berambut biru, satu cewe berambut toska dan satu cewe lagi berambut hijau. Nama mereka Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, dan Gumi Megpoid. Hanya mereka yang mau berteman denganku.

Dan sekarang Kaito terlihat seperti suami pelaku poligami yang diapit 3 istrinya. Mulai deh penyakit imajinasi liarku kambuh lagi. Tapi idih! Nggak banget jadi istrinya Kaito. Para murid lain mengenalnya sebagai idola sekolah, tapi kami—yang sudah bersahabat dengan Kaito sejak lama— tahu kalau dia itu jauh dari bayangan mereka selama ini.

"Eh temen-temen, katanya 'kan disini angker," Kaito memulai percakapan kali ini. Dengan bergosip. Mirip ibu-ibu komplek.

"Masa sih? Kita kesini kan tiap hari kecuali libur. Toh nggak ada apa-apa juga," Miku menyahut.

"Benar! Jangan membuat gosip aneh deh, Kaito," kali ini Gumi lah yang menimpali.

"Hehehe, iya deh. Kan cuma bercanda. Pengen liat kalian takut, gitu. Hahahahaha!" Kaito malah balas sahutan mereka dengan diakhiri tawa. Ckck, orang aneh...

"Oh begitu! Dasar!" Gumi dan Miku menyahut lagi, dengan kompak. Wew! Beginilah jadinya jika sudah lama berteman.

"Tapi serius. Katanya penjaga sekolah saja tidak mau masuk kesini lagi. Karena waktu itu dia melihat bayangan hitam yang geraknya cepat sekali," Kaito berkata dengan mimik serius.

Gumi meliriknya dan bilang, "paling-paling cuma imajinasinya saja. Atau dia ingin tenar dikalangan para murid," dengan wajah datar. Miku angguk-angguk.

"Hemm... bisa jadi sih. Menurut Rin bagaimana?" tanya Kaito padaku.

"Ntahlah. Itu 'kan cuma gosip saja. Belum tentu benar. Kita kan sudah sering keliling hutan ini. Benar kata Miku tadi. Toh nggak ada apa-apa juga disini. Ini 'kan markas kita. Ya 'kan?"

"Uwoh... aku mengerti. Setuju dengan Rin deh," kata Kaito menyetujui pemikiranku. Miku dan Gumi juga menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu kami berbincang-bincang sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

 _ **SKIP TIME / PULANG SEKOLAH / NORMAL POV**_

Rin merapikan buku-buku sekolahnya. Memeriksa apakah buku itu lengkap atau tidak. Rin memasang raut wajah cemas. Ia kehilangan kotak kecil persegi panjang miliknya. Rinto pasti akan ngamuk-ngamuk gaje nantinya.

Kotak kecil itu berisi sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya. Ia harus mencarinya dan apapun yang terjadi, dia harus menemukannya!

.

.

.

.

Rin berada di hutan belakang sekolah sekarang. Dia sudah hampir putus asa. Dia sudah mencari di semua area sekolah yang dia datangi hari ini. Tapi kotak kecil itu tidak berhasil ditemukan juga olehnya. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk menyerah dan menceritakan saja apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya itu. Tapi kotak kecil itu sangat berharga untuknya. Dia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dengan mudah.

Rin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rimbunnya pohon dan semak-semak. Dia bergetar. Suasananya sunyi, dan kesunyian ini sepertinya hanya bisa ditandingi oleh TPU Jeruk Purut pada malam jum'at keliwon yang ada di salah satu belahan dunia antah berantah yang lain.

Jujur saja, jari tangannya sudah terasa sangat dingin. Tapi dia tidak bisa kembali. Tekad kuatnya telah mengalahkan rasa takut akan serangan dari makhluk astral penunggu hutan ini. Rin ingin lari. Tapi dia tidak bisa karna harus menemukan kotak kecil itu apapun yang terjadi!

Rin mengingat tempat dia makan bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia menuju tempat itu. Berharap agar kotak kecilnya hanya terjatuh dan masih ada di sana. Seutas senyum ia tampakkan kala berhasil menemukan tempat itu. Tempat itu adalah markas Rin. Ditandai dengan pohon besar yang akarnya benar-benar terlihat sangat kokoh. Hari sudah mulai sore. Ternyata memang lebih sulit mencari tempat itu ketimbang di siang hari. Meskipun, sekali lagi itu adalah markas Rin CS.

Rin mencari kotak kecil itu dengan harapan yang hampir sirna. Dan setelah sekian lama, Rin terduduk. Putus asa. Kotak kecil itu tidak ditemukan olehnya.

Dalam keadaan putus asa, Rin mendengar sebuah suara. Suara cekikikan sih sebenarnya. Dari atas pohon besar itu.

 _'Setan_ _lagi nih jangan-jangan? Masa iya sih makhluk gituan beneran ada? Hiii...'_ itulah yang dipikirkan Rin sambil merinding ria, _'Suaranya_ _dari atas. Semoga saja bukan setan dan apa yang digosipin sama si BaKaito itu salah adanya.'_

Rin mulai memikirkan hal-hal buruk ketika suara cekikikan itu semakin keras dan juga diiringi dengan sebuah bayangan yang terlihat dari atas pohon.

 _'Apa sebaiknya aku lari saja?'_ ucap Rin dalam hati sambil menggerakkan kakinya kebelakang. Melangkah mundur.

"Khukhukhu..."

"Sial!" umpat Rin sambil berbalik lalu berlari untuk keluar dari hutan. Masalah untuk Rin. Markasnya berposisi hampir di tengah hutan. Pasti akan memakan waktu untuk kabur dari kejaran makhluk itu!

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku!" teriak makhluk itu lalu mengejar Rin.

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku 'kan punya kaki!" teriak Rin tidak mau kalah. Dasar, disaat genting seperti ini masih bisa meladeni makhluk tak dikenal.

"Cih!"

"Kya!"

Tiba-tiba saja Rin terpelanting kebelakang. Terdengar suara benturan yang cukup keras akibat punggung Rin yang mencium tanah lebih dulu.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa lari dariku," ucap makhluk astral itu sambil menindih tubuh Rin. Rin hanya mengaduh kesakitan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia terbelalak. Lalu...

 _'Oh my ghost.'_

...Rin mimisan dan pingsan di tempat.

(~'-')~~('-'~)(~'-')~~('-'~)

Rin bangun di sebuah ruangan remang-remang. Kepalanya sakit. Dia lupa apa yang terjadi padanya tadi.

 _'Kalau tidak salah sih tadi...'_ Rin berpikir keras sambil meletakan tangan kanannya di keningnya, _'Tempat bollpoint keberuntunganku hilang... hm... lalu aku cari kemana-mana... lalu... err... aku mencari sampai masuk ke hutan... terus... terus... di hutan ketemu sama...'_ Rin berhenti berpikir. Wajahnya memerah, _'... ketemu sama... sama cowo ganteng.'_

Jreng! Jreng!

"Sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang. Rin kaget lalu menengok ke arah suara itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri sambil membawa segelas air di tangan kanannya.

Rin mengangguk. Pemuda itu mendekati Rin lalu menyodorkan air yang dibawanya tadi sambil duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Rin duduk lalu menerimanya dan meminumnya tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Rin sepertinya memang melupakan sesuatu...

Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat gelas yang berisi air tadi kini sudah kosong dalam genggaman Rin.

Melihat pemuda itu—yang menurutnya—sedang tersenyum aneh, Rin lantas menautkan alisnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia seperti sadar akan sesuatu dan dengan suara bergetar dia bertanya, "K-Kau... a-air apa yang kuminum t-tadi?"

Pemuda itu meliriknya lalu mengambil gelas kosong yang dipegang Rin dan berdiri, berjalan menuju meja kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur yang sedang diduduki Rin. Meletakan gelas itu di atasnya.

"Menurutmu apa? Itu 'kan air putih biasa," katanya membelakangi Rin.

"Terus kalau air putih biasa, kenapa kamu malah menyeringai begitu?" tanya Rin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Huh? Suka-suka aku dong. 'Kan aku yang punya muka," balas pemuda itu menengok sambil menyeringai lagi. Rin sweetdrop sendiri melihatnya, "Hei... aku mau bertanya. Bollpoint ini... kau dapat dari mana?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjukan bollpoint milik Rin.

"Bollpoint? Oh itu! Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Hah? Aku ga suka tahu. Tahu itu rasanya aneh. Lagian yang minta tahu itu siapa?" jawab pemuda itu polos.

Dak dum jes!

Rin tepok jidat, "Bukan itu maksudku. Begini saja deh. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Hah? Siapa yang bertanya? Yang bertanya itu 'kan kamu," jawabnya masih dengan wajah polos.

Dak dum jess!

"Astagadragonballzkai…" Rin tepok jidat lagi. Lalu Rin membatin, _'Kok ganteng-ganteng bego sih?'_

"Apa?! Kurang ajar! Siapa yang bego?" Pemuda itu meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Menatap Rin dengan tatapan marah.

Rin speechles, _'Lho kok? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku, ya?'_

Tratak! Jess!

"Memang," ucap pemuda itu sambil menepuk dadanya dan mengangkat dagunya sedikit. Sombong ceritanya.

Mendengar itu Rin membeku di tempat dengan mulut menganga, _'Apa tadi? Aku ga salah dengar kan?'_

"Nggak... kamu gak salah dengar kok... hehe... ehem! Kutanya sekali lagi. Kau mendapat benda ini dari mana?" tanya pemuda itu sambil berjalan kearah Rin.

Rin menautkan alisnya lalu membuang nafas perlahan, "Hah... itu kudapat dari ibuku. Dia menghadiahkan bollpoint itu saat aku berulang tahun yang ke-5."

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah kau tidak berbohong," kata pemuda itu memperhatikan bollpoint di tangannya dengan seksama. Bollpoin berbahan dasar emas dengan lambang serigala bewarna merah yang menghiasi bagian atas bollpoint itu. Len tersenyum aneh.

"Iya, begitulah. Lagipula berbohong pun percuma 'kan? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ehehe, benar. Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Lalu... siapa nama ibumu?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah serius.

"Namanya? Nama ibuku... Kagamine Lenka." jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

Jreeeeng!

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan bollpoint di tangannya dengan slow motion. Lalu terdengar suara khas barang jatuh. Dan setelah adegan itu berlalu. Len sudah berada di depan Rin. Mencengkram bahu Rin dengan kuat. Menatap Rin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Rin yang menjadi objek tatapan itu hanya berdiam diri dengan wajah bingung.

"S-siapa k-kau bilang tadi? K-ka-kagamine... Lenka? K-kau... kau a-a-anak... a-anak... Kaga-kagamine... Lenka?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara bergetar dan wajah yang hampir menangis.

Rin facepalm. Lalu mengangguk, "Iya dan iya."

"APA?!"

Tratak jess!

Rin sweetdrop melihat pemuda di depannya yang sedang berpundung ria sambil menangis dengan jari-jari yang membuat pola-pola aneh di lantai kayu ruangan itu. Bukan cuma itu. Pemuda itu terus bergumam tidak jelas layaknya dukun yang tengah membaca puluhan lembar mantra. Juga ada background angin kencang dan awan mendung disekelilingnya.

"Ehm... maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rin menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu.

"Ya jelas nggak lah!"

"Eh?"

"Hiks... Lenka sudah punya anak. Hiks... kejam," ucap pemuda itu sambil menyedot mayonais yang di produksi hidungnya. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan 'eww' dari Rin.

"Memangnya kau punya hubungan apa dengan ibuku? Ohya aku juga belum tahu namamu."

"Namaku Len."

"Eh? Anu... cuma itu saja?" tanya Rin sweetdrop. Ayolah. Dia belum menjawab pertanyaan yang satu lagi.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Len dengan tatapan sangar. Rin makin sweetdrop.

"Kayaknya nggak."

"Ya sudah. Pulang sana!" ucap Len dengan gerakan tangan yang seperti mengusir.

"Lho? Ini dimana sih sebenarnya?" tanya Rin celingukan.

"Bodoh. Jelas-jelas ini masih di sekolah. Sudahlah! Pulang sana!"

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi! Kau punya hubungan apa dengan ibuku?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Bukan urusanku? Enak saja! Dia itu ibuku tahu!"

"Uh... sudahlah! Pulang sana!"

"Tapi... tampaknya di luar sudah malam," ucap Rin sambil menggigit kuku jempolnya. Len meliriknya sekilas, "Kamu nggak lapar?" tanya Rin.

"Nggak!" jawab Len ketus. Tapi...

~Kruuuuuuk~

...suara perut yang mendemo untuk diisi terdengar amat nyaring.

Rin menggembungkan pipinya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawanya. Takut membuat makhluk di depannya marah. Len yang menyadari perutnya tak bisa berkompromi dan Rin yang sedang cekikikan kecil menahan tawa hanya memerah wajahnya. Dia membuang mukanya dengan pipi menggembung. Lucu. Itulah pikiran Rin.

...dan author. Lupakan.

"Jangan tertawa!" teriak Len.

"Buahahahahaha!" justru tawa Rin malah pecah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tertawa!" teriak Len lagi. Wajahnya memerah. Dibanding marah, itu lebih kearah malu.

"Hahahaha! Haha... ha... baiklah," ucap Rin berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Hm... mau ikut kerumahku? Ayo kita makan bersama," tawar Rin sambil tersenyum. Pupil mata Len mengecil. Wajahnya juga memerah lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Tenang saja! Aku yakin rumahku kosong sekarang."

"Err... emh... baiklah jika itu tidak merepotkan."

 _ **...To Be Contioned...**_

Maaf jika alurnya kecepetan. Dan juga maafkan untuk kesalahan penulisan yang lain. Maklum, newbie. Dan masih butuh banyak saran. Pedes ga papa asal membangun ya ^^v

Akhir kata...

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Masa Lalu

**Chapter 2: Masa Lalu**

Yosha! Kembali lagi dengan Kakak disini! ( n.n)/

Pertama-tama, terimakasih untuk yang sudah review r(u.u )

Balasannya yang ga log-in ada di bawah ya! :D

Tanpa banyak basi-basi(?) lagi kita mulai saja!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan siapapun chara disini adalah pinjaman semata yang belum ijin sama pemiliknya(?)

Warning: Awas! Author suka lupa untuk mencantumkan beberapa hal (:'u) gaje, kalau anda jeli yang bukan maksud menyebut anda makanan kecuali anda sadar #gaploked anda pasti akan menyadari keganjilan seperti chapter sebelumnya (:'o) orz...

Happy Reading Minna~

\\('-'\\)(/'-')/\\('-'\\)(/'-')/

 _ **Normal Pov / Jalan menuju rumah Rin**_

Len dan Rin berjalan menuju rumah Rin. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan mereka...

Mereka jalan kaya orang yang ga saling kenal! Ya ampun...

Len berada sekitar... emh... 1 meter di belakang Rin. Sudah begitu dia jalan sambil terus menundukan kepalanya. Hebatnya, dia belum menabrak apapun sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah sampai sekarang. Dan suasana di sekitar mereka sungguh hening. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan, entah kenapa. Tidak tahan dengan suasana hening itu, Rin bersuara.

"Len..." panggil Rin dengan tatapan aneh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Apa?" jawab Len sekenanya sambil terus berjalan dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tahu? Kita sudah sampai."

"Eh?"

Len otomatis mendongak. Rin tidak ada di depannya! Kemana dia?

"Rin dimana?" tanya Len reflek.

"Aku di belakangmu. Makanya jangan jalan sambil menunduk," kata Rin sweatdrop. Ntah kenapa Rin banyak sweatdrop hari ini. Walau biasanya juga begitu sih. Salahkan ketiga sahabatnya yang aneh itu!

"Eh?" Len berbalik. Iya benar. Rin dibelakangnya. Jadi tadi itu Len menunduk terus sampai tidak sadar kalau Rin sudah berhenti berjalan, dan Len melewatinya begitu saja? Hebat...

"Eh... ehehe... maaf," kata Len.

"Yasudahlah. Ayo masuk. Ternyata benar kakakku belum pulang," ucap Rin sambil membuka pintu pekarangan rumahnya. Lalu mengajak Len ikut masuk.

"Tapi apa tidak apa?" tanya Len sedikit khawatir. Ayolah, dia itu laki-laki dan seorang perempuan baru saja mengajak serigala masuk kerumahnya.

Serigala dalam artian sebenarnya lho...

"Hehe... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Habisnya, kau seperti orang yang tinggal sendiri. Di hutan belakang sekolah lagi! Aku yakin kamu makan dengan tidak teratur. Makanya aku mengajakmu ikut. Sudah begitu, kau kenal ibuku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kau kenal ibuku karena tampaknya kita sepantar," terang Rin sambil tersenyum ke arah Len. Len, baru saja merasakan darahnya berdesir.

 _'Senyumnya manis... mirip Lenka... uuh... jantungku berdebar.'_

"Ayo kita ke dapur. Aku akan memasak makan malam. Jangan khawatir! Aku ini ahli lho!" ucap Rin bangga. Len mengangguk dan masuk mengikuti Rin.

"Ohya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri saat di sekolah tadi. Tapi bukan masalah. Kau sudah tahu namaku 'kan? Enak juga ya kalau bisa membaca pikiran," ucap Rin masih bertahan dengan senyum manisnya. Telapak tangannya bertepuk lalu bersiul ria. Tanda ia senang. Len mengangguk lagi.

 _'Oh plis... jangan tersenyum terus dong... aku bisa jantungaaan...'_ batin Len nista. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Tapi Rin tidak menyadarinya lantaran terlalu asik dengan siulannya.

Setelah di dapur(yang sekaligus ruang makan), Rin mempersilahkan Len duduk di salah satu kursi. Sedangkan Rin langsung berkecamuk dengan peralatan masak yang ada di sana. Len memperhatikan Rin dengan sangat serius.

"Rin..." panggil Len.

"Hn? Jangan ganggu. Aku sedang masak," jawab Rin singkat, padat, jelas.

"Uuuh... baiklah," kata Len sambil sedikit menunduk. Lho? Untuk apa Len menunduk? Sepertinya karena ada sesuatu berwarna coklat gelap yang menarik atensinyaa tepat di bawah kakinya. Seketika mata Len membulat. Lalu...

"KECOAAAAA!"

"KYA!"

... Len berteriak lalu meloncat ke atas kursi dan teriakan itu bersahutan dengan jeritan khas wanita. Disusul pula dengan suara 'Prang!' khas suara seng yang menabrak lantai. Yeah, sodet yang dipegang Rin terpental entah kemana.

"Apa sih Leeeeen?!" tanya Rin kesal sambil berkacak pinggang. Oh, jangan lupakan 3 sudut siku-siku di kepalanya.

"Ish! Rin! Ada kecoa!" jawab Len sambil berjongkok di atas kursi. Matanya terlihat waspada.

"Ya udah sih! Kecoa doang kok sampai sepanik itu!" kata Rin keki.

"Masalahnya itu kecoa Rin! Kecoa!" Len berkata dengan hiperbolanya dan juga berwajah pucat.

Kesal, Rin menggembungkan pipinya dan lalu mencari sodetnya yang ia lempar tadi sambil terus menerus menyumpah serapahi kecoa yang menjadi dalang dari keributan beberapa detik yang lalu. Setelah ketemu, ia kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya yang tertunda. Dengan bibir manyun seperti bebek. Sangat cocok.(#digiles)

Rin... masakannya ga bakal enak lho kalau masaknya sambil manyun...

Len masih waspada. Dia melihat setiap sudut ruangan. Seolah bersiap untuk serangan apapun yang terjadi. Len berpikir, kemungkinan besar makhluk berwarna coklat itu kesal lantaran dibangunkan saat sedang tidur di bawah meja lalu dia pergi menuju teman-temannya dan merencanakan serangan balik berupa strategi _"Kecoa Attack"_ ataupun _"Kecoa Heavy Dammage"_ walau tidak diragukan lagi itu sungguh mustahil (Kuro/Shiro: =_=")

"Len... duduk," terdengar suara Rin yang sedikit... emh... mungkin... mengerikan? Oh tidak! Rin memang sedang menatap Len dengan tatapan membunuh miliknya. Wow! Dia terlihat seperti medusa! (#dikutukjadibatu)

Len yang menjadi objek tatapan itu langsung menurut dengan wajah yang makin pucat. Barusan dia melihat kecoa dan sekarang dia melihat medusa! Dosa apa yang telah dia lakukan ya Tuhan? Len segera duduk dengan rapi. Badan tegak, kepala tegak, tangan dilipat di atas meja. Perfect!

"Nah, seperti itu kan lebih baik. Daripada tadi. Hah..." terdengar helaan nafas dari mulut Rin. Ini hari yang melelahkan untuknya.

"Maaf..."

"Hn? Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Rin.

"Sepertinya aku menambah kesialanmu hari ini," jawab pemuda itu sambil menunduk.

 _'Gawat! Aku lupa dia bisa membaca pikiran.'_

"Huh!" Rin mendengus, "Pikiranmu pendek ya? Kesialan itu tidak berasal dari seseorang. Kesialan itu berasal dari diri sendiri. Biasanya berasal dari kecerobohan," Rin memberikan siraman rohani pada makhluk di depannya. Len memandang Rin tidak percaya.

 _'Rin bijak! Mustahil!'_

Kesal ditatap seperti itu. Rin bertanya dengan nada sinis, "Apa? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Len meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Membayangkan Rin dengan tatapan medusanya seperti tadi benar-benar mengerikan. Dia harus mencari alasan! Segera!

"Eh ano... itu... nggak...oh! Aku kagum. Rin bijak ternyata. Hehe..." jawab Len kikuk sambil menggaruk tenguknya yang digigit semut, _'Semoga dia pecaya. Percayalah! Percayalah!'_ mohon Len dalam hati.

"Eh? Oh, makasih... Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan _**'ternyata'**_?" tanya Rin menekan kata 'ternyata' diakhir. Oh lihat! Rin masuk mode medusanya lagi! (Kuro/Shiro: "O.O)

Len merinding. Dia makin pucat, _'Rin seram! Rin seram! Rin seraaaaam! Aaaakh! Aku akan jadi batuuu!'_ batinnya hiperbola. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Sudahlah," ucap Rin. Rin segera meletakan hidangan di atas meja. Spageti dan ayam goreng. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah kulkas. Mengambil saus tomat dan sambal kemasan botol dan meletakannya di atas meja. Len yang sejak tadi gemetar dengan wajah pucat langsung berbinar. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat daging setelah sekian lamanya!

Rin melihat tatapan berbinar Len. Wajahnya memerah, _'Len kawai,'_ pikirnya. Namun tidak terdengar oleh Len yang terlalu senang melihat daging. Jangan salah paham! Dia bukannya celamitan atau apa. Tapi dia sedang butuh protein! Segera!

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Mari makan!" ucap Rin.

"Ya! Mari makan!" sahut Len.

Len dan Rin makan bersama. Wajah Len tampak sangat senang dan bahagia menurut Rin. Wajah Rin memerah lagi. Rin ingin tahu banyak hal soal pemuda itu! Dia benar-benar ingin tahu!

Siapapun! Berikan Rin tahu! (#digiles)

 _ **Skip Time / Setelah Makan Malam**_

Rin merapikan meja makan. Lalu menaruh hidangan penutup untuk Len. Sebuah puding rasa pisang dengan vla coklat. Umh... _yummy_...

Rin melirik jam yang ada di atas pintu. Tertera disana '20:35'

 _'Jam setengah sembilan malam,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kakak akan pulang sebentar lagi. Mau kuantar kau ke sekolah?" tanya Rin sambil melihat kearah Len. Posisi mereka masih sama seperti saat makan tadi. Duduk berhadapan.

Len reflek berhenti memakan pudingnya. Mendadak dia tampak tak bersemangat. Pandangan matanya sendu. Dia menunduk.

"Rin..." panggil pemuda itu masih menunduk.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sekolah!" ucap Len mengangkat wajahnya. Menampilkan mimik serius yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Rin kaget, _'Eh? Apa?'_ batin Rin.

"Ehm... yah, aku tidak bisa kembali kesana. Itu karena aku sudah melihat bollpoint itu dan bertemu dengan pemiliknya. Dan pemiliknya kau Rin," ucap pemuda itu serius. Matanya menatap Rin lurus dan tajam.

Rin masih tidak paham, _'Hah? Maksudnya?'_

"Maksudnya... bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" ucap Len menggaruk tenguknya yang (sangat) gatal, "Ehm... itu... Rin... aku... sebenarnya aku... bukan manusia," lanjut Len berbisik.

"Eh?"

"Aku bukan manusia. Aku ini... monster," ucap pemuda itu lagi. Menunduk.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Len? Kau bukan manusia? Jangan bercanda!"

Len mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku ini werewolf. Aku monster yang menjaga bollpoint itu. Aku disegel dalam hutan dan tidak bisa kemana-mana. Sampai..." Len membiarkan ucapannya menggantung.

"Sampai?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Sampai aku melihat bollpoint itu."

"Apa?"

"Rin... kamu ga tuli kan? Aku bilang, sampai aku melihat bollpoint itu!" Len keki sendiri. Sudah berapa kali dia mengulangi perkataannya?

"Ehehe... yeah, sedikit sih," ucap Rin berbisik. Len sweatdrop.

"Jadi maksudmu... karena kamu sudah melihatnya, kamu bebas begitu?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Nggak," jawab Len santai.

"Hah? Tapi kamu 'kan sudah keluar dari hutan itu. Itu artinya kamu bisa melewati segelnya. Berarti bebas 'kan?"

"Nggak," jawab Len lagi.

"Lho kok? Maksudnya?" tanya Rin tablo. Ayolah, kalau Len disegel dalam hutan sampai tidak bisa keluar dan sekarang Len ada di luar artinya dia bebas 'kan? Iya 'kan? Bener 'kan? Rin nggak bodoh 'kan?

Nggak kok. Rin ga bodoh. Cuma blo'on... (#digiles)

Len menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan. Dia memijat pelipisnya. Berusaha untuk setenang mungkin. Lalu mulai bercerita, "Dulu, aku adalah seorang budak. Awalnya keluargaku diserang perampok. Dan hanya aku yang selamat. Perampok-perampok itu membawaku ke pelelangan pasar gelap. Dan sialnya seseorang membeliku dengan harga sangat tinggi. Dari luar dia memang tampak seperti pengusaha tajir kelebihan uang. Tapi siapa sangka sebenarnya dia adalah penyihir. Pada akhirnya aku dijadikan sebagai samsak untuk latihan sihir-sihirnya. Bukan hanya aku sih. Masih ada beberapa orang lain yang bernasib sama sepertiku," Len menghentikan ceritanya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Masih ada orang lain?" tanya Rin merasa penasaran dengan cerita Len.

"Ya benar. Mereka menjadi teman-temanku. Waktu itu kami diikat oleh semacam sihir pengikat yang membuat kami tidak bisa kabur atau memberontak sehingga kami selalu pasrah walau beberapa percobaan untuk latihannya hampir membunuh kami. Kami benar-benar muak tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun sampai akhirnya kejadian itu menimpa kami. Jujur saja, kami sedikit senang walau di satu sisi kami juga gelisah,"

"Salah satu dari kami diam-diam mulai mempelajari sihir juga. Dia berniat membalas penyihir sialan itu yang membuat mata kirinya menjadi buta. Dia pura-pura seolah kedua matanyalah yang buta dan mengeluh pada si penyihir bahwa mungkin dia akan jadi tidak berguna sehingga dia minta matanya dapat disembuhkan atau si penyihir boleh melakukan percobaan sihir aneh apapun pada matanya dengan syarat hanya mata kirinya,"

"Si penyihir percaya. Dia terlihat senang karena budak yang kelihatan paling membencinya kini mau dengan sukarela memberikan matanya untuk dijadikan bahan latihan. Dia mengajaknya ke ruangan yang biasa digunakannya untuk latihan. Dia ingin latihan sihir penyembuh untuk menyembuhkan mata kiri orang itu. Tapi dia membaca mantra yang menurutku sedikit aneh. Siapa sangka ternyata sihirnya berhasil walau penyihir itu sempat berseru 'gawat! Aku salah mantra',"

"Mantra apa?" sela Rin. Tidak sopan.

"Aku belum selesai cerita," ucap Len memicingkan matanya ke arah Rin. Rin terkekeh dan meminta maaf. Len lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Mantra itu memindahkan sebagian kekuatan penyihir itu padanya. Matanya bukan hanya kembali bisa melihat, tapi juga menjadi sangat kuat. Lalu tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, dia langsung membunuh si penyihir. Dia pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, dia tidak tahu bahwa si penyihir masih hidup,"

"Tidak berapa lama kemudian, muncul seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menguasai dunia. Kekuatannya yang luar biasa membuat orang-orang takut padanya. Tapi para penguasa tidak membiarkan orang itu begitu saja. Mereka menyewa banyak penyihir dan pembunuh ternama sekaligus untuk memburu orang itu. Orang itu memang kalah, tapi dia tidak tertangkap ataupun terbunuh. Setelah itu kabarnya tidak pernah terdengar lagi dan akhirnya dia dilupakan. Selesai," Len mengakhiri ceritanya dengan laga seperti ibu yang selesai membacakan dongeng untuk putranya(Kuro: hah? Bukannya lebih tepat "layaknya ayah yang selesai membacakan dongeng untuk putrinya"? / Shiro: lebih baik kau diam saja Kuro -")

"Len..." panggil Rin sweatdrop dengan tatapan aneh kearah pemuda itu yang mengisaratkan -kau-sepertinya-lupa-dua-hal-.

"Apa?" jawab (atau mungkin tanya?) Len sambil melihat kearah Rin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Len... apa kau sadar? dari ceritamu itu... tidak ada satupun bagian yang menjelaskan soal dirimu yang seekor werewolf dan bollpoint ini," kata Rin makin sweatdrop.

"Eh? Masa sih?"

Gedubrak!

Rin jatuh ala anime. Sepertinya dia memilih adegan itu karena sudah terlalu lelah untuk sweatdrop. Dia sudah terlalu banyak sweatdrop hari ini. Capek sis bro!

Len mengingat-ngingat ceritanya barusan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia menepuk jidatnya dengan sangat keras.

"Aku lupa!" teriaknya, "Maaf... hehe... maaf," lanjutnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ingat kalau aku bilang hanya sebagian kekuatan saja yang berpindah? Nah, penyihir itu tahu bahwa dirinya sangat kuat. Maklum, dia... err... agak narsis. Karena itu, dia yakin bahwa temanku akan menggunakan kekuatan yang didapat dari dirinya untuk hal yang tidak benar. Jadilah sebelum dia benar-benar mati dia menaruh seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa kedalam bollpoint itu dan mengubahku menjadi werewolf yang bertugas untuk menjaganya agar temanku itu tidak mengambilnya dan akhirnya benar-benar akan menjadi penguasa dunia. Begitulah," Len mengakhiri cerita lanjutannya.

Rin sweatdrop ketika mendengar bahwa tuan Len sedikit narsis. Bukan... Rin tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Justru sikap Len yang bermasalah. Dia bicara seolah-olah tuannya sedang ada disini. Mengawasinya. Sehingga ketika Len menyebut kata 'narsis', suaranya benar-benar sangat pelan.

"Len... kau jujur?" tanya Rin memastikan.

Len mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku berbohong."

"Lalu... bukannya orang yang berniat menguasai dunia itu adalah temanmu? Dan penyihir yang membuatmu menjadi werewolf adalah majikanmu yang hampir membunuhmu dalam latihan sihir-sihirnya? Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih mengikuti perintah penyihir itu daripada membantu temanmu?"

"Itu... sebenarnya penyihir itu orang baik. Dia suka membantu orang lain. Bukannya aku bilang 'dia ingin latihan sihir penyembuh'?" terang Len sambil menyuap puding pisangnya yang telah dia 'kacangi'(baca: cuekin) sejak tadi.

"Orang baik? 'Kan tadi kau bilang kalian muak. Kalian juga dijadikan samsaknya. Baik darimananya?" tanya Rin merasa aneh dengan cerita Len.

"Hm... ntahlah aku juga lupa. Kalau tidak salah sih karena dia tidak mungkin menculik orang lain. Makanya, dia membeli kami. Asal kau tahu Rin, yang namanya budak itu tidak dianggap manusia lagi pada waktu itu. Mereka hanya dianggap sebagai barang yang bisa diperlakukan seperti apapun juga. Jadi maklum saja. Haah..." jawab Len lalu menghela nafas panjang. Rin tiba-tiba merasa iba terhadap Len.

 _'Apa?! Len korban perbudakan! Padahal Len punya wajah orang tajir. Padahal Len punya wajah cute. Padahal Len punya wajah shota!_ (Len: Oy!) _Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya ya Tuhan?'_ inner Rin menjerit. Len ngedumel.

"Innermu berlebihan, Rin," ucap Len cemberut. Rin terkekeh lalu bergumam meminta maaf, "Yang jelas Rin... setelah ini kau tidak akan dapat hidup tenang," lanjut Len tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh?"

"AKU PULANG HONEY!"

 _ **To Be Contioned**_

Gimana fic yang ini? :'D

Ancurkah? :'D

Gajekah? :'D

Alur kecepetankah? :'D

Mohon review dan keripik baladonya minna! :'u (Hah?)

 _ **Balas rewiew:**_

 **Yosomono Shoujo** : Benarkah? :'D

Kukira itu hanya humor garing krenyes-krenyes kriuk belaka :'D

Akan ku usahakan untuk updet asap :'D jangan kilat ah. Kilat itu cepet banget ilang (Kuro/Shiro: You don't say! DX) :'u orz...

Thanks sudah mereview! ( n.n)/

 **Rito** : Penasaran? Bagus dong :'u #digilesKuroShiro

Iya dia udah kerja. Tapi ga ngurangin muka cantiknya kok v': (Rinto: Nani?!)

Daripada nangis bombay mending nangis bawang aja :'D #kasihtisuyangudahkenasaribawang XD

Status Len sudah dijelaskan di atas. Dia itu budak X'D (Len: Oy! Bisa bilang werewolf aja gak?! Lebih keren dibanding budak DX)

Emang keliatannya periang ya? ._. Kukira dia seram XD (Rin: Wah kurang ajar =_=")

Wokeh! Ini udah lanjut! Semoga terhibur ya! :3

Terimakasih reviewnya \\(n.n )

Akhir kata!

 _ **Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Len dan Kak Rinto

Yosha! \\( ^_^)/

Apa kabar semua? \\(^_^ )

Pertama-tama marilah kita panjatkan puja dan puji syukur kehadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa atas berkah dan rahmatnya sehingga fic ini bisa melanjutkan eksistensinya(what?) ("u.u)

Shiro: Sejak kapan fic yang satu ini eksis r(=_=") Ini bahkan fic perdanamu (==")

Kakak: Ah, Shiro jahat DX Aku lagi menghibur diri sendiri tau! X'D

Shiro: Oh astagadragonballzkai... (==")

Kuro: Kenapa aku merasa de javù dengan kata-katanya ya? ("._.)a

Shiro: Karena itu adalah ubahan dari kata-kata andalan Pak kepsek yang dikumandangkan setiap hari senin (=_=")

Kakak: Tau aja X'D

Kuro: (=.=")

Shiro: Makanya jangan nongkrong di kantin kalau waktunya upacara ( ._.)

Kuro: Uuh... Iya deh, iya... (_ _")

Kakak: Gapapa sih kalau ada murid seperti Kuro. Habisnya... lama-lama bosen juga sama kalimatnya yang cuma itu-itu aja tiap senin (9=3=)=0 #PukulLemari #JanganDitiru

Kuro: Iya benar. Harusnya Pak kepsek lebih kreatif lagi ("=,=)b

Kakak: Ehehe... kita sependapat Kuro! #toss

Kuro: Hore! #tossjuga

#Toss (b,)/\\(.d)

Shiro: Cih =="

Kakak: Okelah, balasan review ada di bawah ya! Kita mulai saja minna! (b,)/

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya kakak. Klo punya kakak, kakak akan buat Kaito sama Len jadi pasangan yang serasi! XD #dilemparkulkas #digiles

Warning: Awas ada humor krenyes nyasar (:'v) typo bertebaran, banyak penggunaan EYTD = Ejaan Yang Tidak Disempurnakan (:'u) dan kesalahan teknis lainnya (D':) Orz... atau kesalahan author? Ah lupakan... (X'D)

Happy Reading Minna!

(~'-')~~('-'~)(~'-')~~('-'~)

 **Rin Pov/Kamar Kak**

Perasaanku saja atau... mereka cocok banget?

Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu, maka aku akan bertanya kenapa kalian juga bertanya seperti itu. Karena kalian juga ikut membaca kalimat tanya yang aku tanyakan tadi tanpa kalian sadari bahwa kalian telah ikut menanyakannya(Shiro: Hah? Apa-apaan ini? ==")

Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda.

Iya iya! Aku tahu itu tidak lucu! Tidak perlu pasang tampang seperti itu...

Tapi asal kalian tahu saja, pemandangan di depanku sungguh menakjubkan. Dua orang berbeda spesies dan generasi tapi bernasib sama karena terlahir shota(Len/Rinto: Woy!) sedang bercanda ria sambil salah seorang yang lebih pendek dari yang lainnya mencoba berbagai baju yang harus diakui memang kelihatan cocok untuknya.

Yeah, Kakaku yang shota sedang memakaikan baju lamanya pada temanku yang juga shota(Len/Rinto: Wuoy!)

Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa dua makhluk shota(Len/Rinto: Hentikaaaan! DX) itu bisa sampai seperti itu, maka jawabannya kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"AKU PULANG HONEY!"_

 _"Gawat! Kakak Rinto!" ucapku panik._

 _"Kenapa panik Rin?" tanya Len padaku. Dasar Len. Aku belum menyembunyikanmu tahu!_

 _"Ya udah sih. Emang aku barang curian apa sampai harus disembunyiin segala," ucap Len memanyunkan bibirnya. Oh Len... kamu memang shota ya..._

 _"Cih!" decih Len. Baiklah, sepertinya aku menyulut emosinya._

 _"Memang," ucap Len membuang wajahnya. Untung tong sampah jauh. Jadi Len tidak perlu membuang wajahnya sungguhan(?)_

 _"Maaf deh... tapi, bagaimana jika Kak Rinto tahu tentangmu?!" tanyaku panik, "Sembunyi!" titahku padanya._

 _"Ga mau! Kaya ratu aja nyuruh-nyuruh segala!" kata Len keki. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya lagi. Len... plis stop Len... sadarilah rupamu yang shota itu..._

 _"Jahaaaat..." Len merajuk. Terlihat makin imut di mataku._

 _Tapi ngomong-ngomong... perasaanku saja atau Kak Rinto memang belum masuk? Kok lama amat..._

 _"Mana kutahu."_

 _"RIIIIIN!" terdengar teriakan dari luar, "JAHAT! KAKAKMU KAU BIARKAN DI LUAR!"_

 _"Eh? Apa?" ucapku reflek._

 _"RIIIN! KUNCINYA MANA?! KAU INGIN MEMBIARKAN KAKAKMU TIDUR DILUAR YA?!"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Apa tadi kau mengunci pintu Rin?" tanya Len sweatdrop padaku._

 _"Eh? Etto... enn..." aku mengingat-ngingat, "Oh iya!" lalu aku menepuk jidatku, "TUNGGU SEBENTAR KAK!" dan berteriak. Len terlihat mengorek telinganya. Mungkin suaraku terlalu keras? Ah bodo amat._

 _Aku segera menuju pintu depan. Memeriksa pot. Dan binggo! Kuncinya tak ada di sana!_

 _"Riiin... Kakak nangis nih..." ucap kak Rinto memelas dari luar. Shit! Kenapa aku bisa punya kakak seperti ini sih? Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa dia bukan pakai kunci cadangan saja. Jawabannya sederhana..._

 _Kunci cadangannya hilang._

 _"Bentar, bentar. Kuncinya tidak ada di pot," kataku setengah berteriak agar dia mendengar._

 _"Tak ada di pot? Di saku bajumu kali Rin!"_

 _"Eh?" aku merogoh saku baju seragamku yang belum kuganti tadi. Dan... olala! Ada! Kakak hebat deh. Aku saja tidak tahu ada di situ_ (Shiro: Yang benar saja ==")

 _Aku membuka kunci pintu. Kakak masuk sambil tersenyum unyu. Ya elah kak... sori._

 _"Ehehehe..." cengengesku sambil menggaruk pucuk kepalaku. Berusaha bertampang se-enggak berdosa mungkin._

 _"Nyebelin," katanya._

 _"Bodo."_

 _Selagi aku mengunci pintu kembali, kakak masuk kedalam. Tunggu! Dia ga ke dapur 'kan?! Tak apalah. Len pasti sudah bersembunyi._

 _Atau itu yang kupikirkan..._

 _Ah! Kurang ajar! Bukannya ngumpet malah nyengir kuda. Dapat kulihat kak Rinto yang kece badai sedang melongo tidak jelas pada makhluk yang duduk di bangku kayu itu. Ya ampun kak... senyum atau sopan sedikit tidak bisa ya? Seenggaknya orang normal itu, jika melihat orang asing yang jelas dibawa adiknya pasti akan menyapa atau tersenyum padanya. Jadi ingin sweatdrop rasanya..._

 _"Rin... dia siapa?" tanya kak Rinto padaku sambil menunjuk makhluk itu._

 _"Dia Len. Temannya Rin. Ga boleh Rin bawa teman ke rumah?" balasku sengit._

 _"Ish... bukan itu maksudku. Sengit amat mukanya."_

 _"Bodo," ucapku menjulurkan lidah. Dia memukul kepalaku, "Aw..." kepalaku yang imut..._

 _Aku melihat Len berdiri. Dia mendekati kami. Tersenyum manis lalu membungkukan tubuhnya._

 _"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Len. Saya temannya Rin. Senang bertemu dengan anda," ucapnya sopan. Eh apa? Len kerasukan roh kecoa ya? Kok sopan?_

 _Kulihat wajah kakakku tercinta itu. Oh My God! Demi apa?! Mukanya merah! Eh?! Kenapa ini?! Jangan-jangan! Dia ga homo 'kan?! Nggak 'kan?! Kakak dari seorang Kagamine Rin adalah orang yang normal 'kan?! Kami-sama... jika dia homo. Segeralah kirim pasukan kecoa untuk menginvasi rumah ini! Kumohon!_

 _"Khukhu... Len... ya? Ehe... Len... hehehe... hehe..." kekehnya. Uuuh! Apa-apaan itu?! Suaranya membuatku merinding! Jangan-jangan dia memang seperti itu. Uh... apa pasukan kecoa kiriman Kami-sama benar-benar sedang menuju kemari? Bahaya dong!_ (Kuro: Bukankah dia yang memintanya ya? / Shiro: Itu artinya cerita ini akan berakhir tidak elit. Dasar ==" / Kuro: Oh iya ._.)

 _"Ehehehehe... AKHIRNYAAAA!" teriaknya tiba-tiba dengan kedua tangan mengepal keatas. Sukses membuatku dan Len terlonjak._

 _"Akhirnya ada orang yang sama-sama shota sepertiku!"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kami-sama! Terimakasih!" ucapnya menatap langit-langit lalu memeluk Len. Aku sweatdrop parah. Len juga. tapi di benakku cuma ada tiga kata... KAKAKKU KOK BEGITU?! Uh... ingin headbang ke tembok terdekat saja rasanya..._

 _"U-uh... R-rin... R-r-rin... T-t-to-tolong..."_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"S-se-sesak..." rengeknya. Aku makin sweatdrop. Serigala macam apa kau ini?_

 _Tidak tega melihatnya dipeluk(baca: disiksa) oleh kak Rinto. Aku, Kagamine Rin yang rajin menabung, baik hati dan tidak sombong, serta luar biasa imut ini_ (Kuro: Wut? ==") _akhirnya pun memutuskan untuk menolongnya._

 _"Kak... kasihan," ucapku manis. Tidak ada respon. Sekali lagi, "Kak... mau bunuh anak orang ya?" masih tidak ada respon. Baiklah, sekali lagi! Kali ini harus rasa balado, "Kak... aku tau kalian sama-sama shota. Tapi aku yakin 70% bahwa kalian bukan homo. Jadi bisakah kalian saling melepaskan pelukan erat masing-masing dan memikirkan perasaan seorang straight di sini?" ucapku sengit. Lebih sengit dari saat kak Rinto menanyakan soal Len tadi. Dan binggo! Ampuh. Kakak langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan mundur satu langkah. Memperhatikan Len yang terduduk lemas karena sebagian nyawanya melayang-layang lewat mulutnya. Pipi kak Rinto memerah. Mungkin malu karena bersikap aneh di depanku. Atau kemungkinan kedua, dia memang jatuh cinta sama Len._

 _Iiih... jijik._

 _"Eh anu... Rin," panggil kak Rinto menatapku._

 _"Apa?" aku menjawab sekaligus bertanya padanya._

 _"Ini kan sudah malam Rin."_

 _"Lah terus?"_

 _"Kenapa kamu biarkan laki-laki seumuranmu tetap di rumah? Kalau kamu diapa-apain bagaimana?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Rin?"_

 _"Haaah... sulit menjelaskannya kak," jawabku lalu memutar bola mataku malas. Asal kau tahu kak... jika yang dia ceritakan benar, itu artinya dia bahkan tidak seumuran denganku atau pun kau._

 _"Lho, kok begitu? Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan dia pacarmu ya Rin?!" tuding kak Rinto menatapku tidak percaya. Astaga! Matanya itu lho... bikin jengkel saja._

 _"Dengar ya kakakku sayang..._ _ **dia bukan pacar Rin!**_ _" balasku menekan kalimat akhir._

 _"Hah? Lalu?" tanyanya dengan wajah tablo._

 _"Itu benar Rinto-san. Saya bukan pacarnya Rin," Len yang nyawanya sudah masuk lagi ketubuhnya sejak tadi dan mungkin merasa 'dikacangi' angkat suara._

 _"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan malam hari begini? Memangnya kau tidak punya rumah apa?" tanya kak Rinto pada Len, "Eh tunggu! Kau tahu namaku dari siapa?"_

 _"Dari Rin," Len nyengir, "Dan soal kenapa aku ada disini, sebenarnya aku hanya numpang makan. Dan benar, aku tidak punya rumah."_

 _"Hah?" dia bilang apa? Dariku? Oh iya dia bisa membaca pikiran. Jadi dia pasti mendengar semua ocehanku tadi. Ah, peduli setan_ (baca: bodo amat)

 _"Kamu tidak punya rumah?" tanya kak Rinto. Len mengangguk._

 _"He? Yakin?" tanya kak Rinto lagi. Len mengangguk lagi._

 _"Kalau begitu tinggalah disini!"_

 _"What?!" seruku. Len tinggal disini? Nanti kalau aku diapa-apain gimana? Di sekolah saja dia menindihku. Ya memang tujuannya agar aku tidak kabur sih..._

 _"Boleh?" tanya Len berbinar._

 _"Tentu saja boleh!" jawab kak Rinto semangat._

 _"Yatta!"_

 _"Kalau begitu ikut kekamarku Len. Aku punya baju lama yang sudah kecil dan pasti muat di badanmu!" seru kak Rinto makin bersemangat. Lho kok dia yang semangat?_

 _"Hore!"_

 _Lalu mereka meninggalkanku yang cengo sendirian di dapur. Kejam..._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Dan begitulah kejadiannya minna. Karena tidak mau ditemani angin kesendirian dan juga kecoa yang menatapku iba, aku pun memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka. Syukurnya, kak Rinto belun tahu kalau Len itu werewolf. Tapi aku juga belum percaya sepenuhnya. Len juga belum bicara apa-apa denganku sejak tadi karena asik mencoba baju milik kak Rinto. Aku juga belum tahu hubungan apa yang dimiliki Len dan Ibu. Ibu... andai kau masih disini. Mendampingiku dan juga kak Rinto.

Hm... benar juga. Mungkin aku akan minta bukti sekaligus jawabannya besok karena tadi waktunya sangat mepet.

"Hei Rin," panggil kak Rinto membuyarkan pikiranku yang jelas-jelas pasti didengar oleh Len.

"Apa?"

"Minggu depan Len akan ikut bersekolah bersamamu."

"Apa?" ucapku dan Len berbarengan (kakak: cie yang barengan XD #digiles) Loh? Len ngapain ikut kaget. Apa kak Rinto mengatakannya begitu saja tanpa berpikir dulu?

Mungkin begitu karena Len mengangguk dan nyengir kearahku dari depan lemari sana.

Tapi... apa tadi kak Rinto bilang? Len akan sekolah bersamaku? Tidak lama lagi? Entah kenapa aku... merasa sedikit senang.

 _ **To Be Contioned**_

Yosh! Gimana chapter ini? ._.

Kurang memuaskan? Alur kecepetan? Gaje? Mohon keripik pedas pasarannya minna! DX

Kuro: Keritik dan saran woy. Bukan keripik pasaran ("=.=)

Shiro: Biar aku yang kasih keripik pedasnya ("=_=)

Kakak: Jangaaaaaaan! DX

Shiro/Kuro: *Sweatdroped*

 **Balas review:**

 **Raven Dreadlord:**

Ga kepikir barang lain. Apalagi kalung, cincin, gelang atau bahkan buku sudah terlalu mainstream! XD

Pengennya tadi dijaga naga kece. Tapi itu ga cocok buat Len yang shota(Len: Cukup sudah! Hentikaaaan!) XD

Terus kepikir juga buat dijaga rubah ekor sembilan aja. Eh aku inget ide itu udah pernah dipake sama seseorang author sebelumnya. Yang soal youkai gitu. Apa namanya? Yah aku lupa r(=.=")

Jika kau bertanya aman atau tidak. Maka aman saja jika Tuhan menghendakinya "u,u)a #sokbijak

Yosh! Makasih telah mereview! :D

 **Niori Rue:**

Yosh! Kakakece desu! XD

Weh kita sependapat XD (Len: Kalian semua jahat... #pundung) XD

Aku punya pantun buat Rue :D

"Disini gunung, disana gunung

Di Indonesia ada pulau Raja Ampat

Lah readernya bingung, authornya ikutan bingung

Anggap saja kita sependapat." XD #Lah?

Penyihirnya saja aku tak kepikiran siapa :'D #Hah? #DilemparkeMars

Ada deh XD

Kenapa ga tebak aja dari reaksi Len waktu tahu Rin itu anaknya Lenka? :'D #DasarAuthorTukangTipu

Itu adalah salah satu jebakan betmenku XD #DasarSarap

Kepenasaranmu adalah energi untukku! XD #Digiles

Yosh! Makasih telah mereview :3

 **Yosomono Shoujo:**

Waaah bagus dong... yang ini semoga memuaskan ya :3

Sebenarnya itu kejadian nyata. Kakak pernah diserang sekelompok kecoa tepat setelah kakak usir seekor kecoa pake bantal terdekat. Eh... tiba-tiba ada sekitar 5-6 kecoa terbang kesana kemari tidak lama setelah kecoa itu masuk ke kolong XD

Dan aku cuma bisa ngumpet dibawah selimut. Dan sejak saat itu aku jadi seorang penderita Insectophobia DX #LahCurhat?

Len disini lebih dari om om(?) :'u

Tapi tetap terlihat seumur dengan Rin XD #Hayoloh

Penjelasan tentang Lenka masih beberapa chap lagi atau mungkin chap depan? Entahlah #Gaploked

Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan nama dia akan muncul :'D #Wut?

Wah gapapa. Semakin panjang semakin semangat kakak ngebalesnya XD #Plak

Apdet kereta shinkansen ya? Coba kereta ekonomi aja DX #ProtesMulu #DasarAuthorGeblek

Makasih telah mereview ya! Jadi serasa dapat nyawa baru! Hehehe :D

Yosh! Bales review selesai. Intinya di chap ini cuma berisi flashback. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa jadinya fic ini di mata reader sekalian. Karena fic ini dibuat menggunakan jasa hepong tercintah dengan segala keterbatasannya. Tapi walau begitu! Aku tetap mencintaimu hepong! DX #DasarGeblek #Plak

Author Note: Menurut kalian, saat flashback panjang lebar juga pov dari sudut pandang pemain begitu mana yang lebih bagus? Menggunakan Italic atau biasa saja? Mohon sarannya minna! Saran dan keritik adalah pengetahuan untuk newbie sepertiku!

Setelah itu...

 _ **Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

Oke! Kakak disini! XD

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

MAAFKAN SAYAAAA! (9T^T)9

Aku kena writer block! Jadi bingung ngelanjutinnya D':

Chap 4 sempet diupdate tapi aku tau betapa gak bermutunya chap itu! DX

Ya udah aku apus terus aku tulis ulang T.T

Dan yak! Imajinasi gaje author menghasilkan chapter sekarang yang benar-benar 'baru' karena ga ada sangkut-pautnya ama chap yang diapus itu ._.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corporation :3

Warning: Ga ada bedanya ama chap yang sebelum-sebelumnya '-'

Dan sekedar info; Narasi dibaca oleh Shiro~ ^^)/

Shiro: Yang benar saja ==

Happy Reading Minna! ^.^)b

~('-'~)(~'-')~

 _ **Normal Pov**_

Sudah 3 hari Len tinggal di rumah Kagamine bersaudara. Dia juga sekarang memiliki marga yang sama dengan Rin dan Rinto. Dengan kata lain, Len sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Bahkan, dia sudah didaftarkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Rin oleh Rinto.

Soal baju? Tenang, baju-baju Rinto yang sudah tidak dipakai banyak yang muat di tubuh Len kok. Tapi Rinto juga ga tidak tega kalau Len hanya mengenakan baju bekasnya, makanya dia menyuruh Len dan Rin pergi ke toko baju untuk membeli baju baru untuk Len kenakan. Dan ya! Bisa ditebak kalau mereka sedang jalan-jalan berdua sekarang.

"Rinto kakak yang baik ya?" tanya Len sekedar berbasa-basi dengan Rin. Matanya terus menatap sekeliling.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Rin, "Aku bangga memiliki kakak seperti dia," lanjutnya tersenyum.

Len melirik Rin. Pipinya bersemu merah, "Anu Rin... bukannya ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa!" ucap Rin sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu di kafe itu?" tanyanya lalu menunjuk sebuah kafe, "Semoga tidak ada ghoul di sana," lanjutnya bergurau lalu tertawa garing. Len tersenyum menanggapinya dan lalu merinding melihat bayangan tentang ghoul di pikiran Rin.

 _'Ada ya makhluk kaya gitu?'_ batinnya sweatdrop.

Mereka masuk ke kafe tersebut, dan disapa oleh salah satu waitres di sana, mereka memilih tempat duduk di pojok agar tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Seorang waitres mendatangi mereka.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku... jus jeruk," pesan Rin.

"Aku es kopi saja," pesan Len sambil tersenyum ke arah si waitres. Bisa kita bayangkan betapa merahnya wajah si waitres itu. Rin menatap aneh ke arah waitres itu.

"Itu waitres buta ya? Kamu 'kan shota," ucapnya watados. Dan saat itu juga, Len merasakan sebuah pisau menancap di jantungnya.

"Jahat kamu Rin..."

"Becanda keles," balas Rin sweatdrop.

Rin berdehem sebentar. Lalu dia mulai menatap Len dengan pandangan super serius layaknya author yang sedang menatap kertas ujian yang terkutuk-matematika-. Len salting dibuatnya.

"Len... apa hubunganmu dengan ibuku dulu?" tanya Rin to the point masih menatap Len dengan serius.

"Begini... kau mendapat bollpoint itu dari ibumu 'kan?" tanya Len balik. Rin mengangguk, "Jadi ibumu pernah ada di posisi yang sama denganmu. Kami bertemu di hutan belakang sekolah tapi bedanya denganmu, dia mendatangiku secara sengaja karena dia sudah mulai diteror oleh orang yang menginginkan kekuatan bollpoint itu," jelas Len panjang lebar. Rin mengangguk paham.

"Jadi aku juga akan diteror?"

"Yap!" jawab Len singkat, "Tapi aku akan melindungimu, karena itulah tugasku."

"Silahkan dinikmati," ucap seorang waitres lalu meletakan pesanan Rin dan Len di depan mereka.

Setelah waitres itu pergi, Rin bertanya lagi. Sepertinya dia mulai merasa janggal akan sesuatu, "Berapa... usiamu, Len?" tanya Rin penuh selidik. Kalau Len kenal ibunya, pasti umurnya sudah om-om 'kan? Atau lebih parah lagi... kakek-kakek.

"904 tahun. Tahun ini naik jadi 905 tahun," jawab Len santai. Rin tersedak mendengarnya.

"Berapa?! 904?!" tanyanya tidak percaya. Len mengangguk girang. Baginya lucu ketika melihat orang-orang yang memegang bollpoint itu saat mengetahui umurnya.

"Astagadronballzkai..."

"Bwahahahaha!" tawa Len pun pecah melihat tampang spechless Rin.

"Ketawa? Hei! Kau berbohong ya!" seru Rin sambil menunjuk Len dengan wajah tidak terima. Len makin tergelak, "Kurang ajar kamu Len," lanjut Rin lalu menggetok Len dengan bollpoint miliknya. Len meringis namun tetap tertawa.

"Aw! Aw! Hahaha... nggak! Aku serius. Umurku memang segitu," ucap Len sambil mengusap kepalanya yang di getok oleh Rin.

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Rin memanyunkan bibirnya. Serasa dipermainkan. (Kakak: Tenang Rin... kakak malah sering diphpin :'u)

"Habis wajahmu lucu. Dulu Lenka juga begitu, dan orang yang sebelumnya lagi, sebelumnya lagi, sebelumnya lagi, dan sebelumnya lag-"

"Wait! Wait! Berapa banyak pemegang yang kau tahu?" tanya Rin tidak selow.

"Tidak baik memutuskan perkataan orang lain Rin..." ucap Len kalem.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak menghentikanmu, ntah kapan kau akan berhenti," balas Rin sweatdrop. Len cengengesan.

"Jadi, ada lagi? Pasti ada 'kan?" tanya Len lalu menyeruput kopinya.

"Hm... usiamu 'kan sudah **setua** itu, jadi... aku memanggilmu kakek ya?" tanya Rin berniat meledek Len. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Tuh liat! Ada 3 sudut siku-siku di pelipis Len.

"Enak saja! Masa iya aku dipanggil kakek-kakek! Dilihat dari sudut mana pun aku ini seumuran denganmu!" jawab Len tidak terima dan kali ini gantian Rin yang tertawa keras-keras. Untung mereka di pojok dan kafe cukup sepi atau kalau tidak, mereka akan dianggap pasangan konyol-kaya author-(Kakak: *pundung*)

"Bwahahaha! Becanda Len! Serius amat! Hahahaha!" ucap Rin di sela tawanya. Dia menunjuk Len yang lagi emosi. Len-yang masih tidak terima-menggembungkan pipinya.

"Seenaknya mempermainkan orang tua."

"Kamu baru saja mengakui dirimu tua Len..."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Bwahahahaha!"

"Kampret lu mah Rin!" ucap Len gaul sambil menggenggam sendok kopinya.

"Lah jadi bahasa gaul?" ucap Rin. Len menatap Rin dengan jengkel tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa hawa yang tidak enak. Dia mendengar suara dari pikiran orang lain.

 _'Memang ghoul punya bahasa tersendiri?'_

Itulah yang Len dengar dan sekarang dia merinding ria. Jangan-jangan yang di sana itu... wait! Kok OOT SIH?! (Kakak: gomeeeen! X'''D / Kuro: Itu orang budek ya?! XD)

"Habisnya..." balas Len, "Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan Rin?" tanyanya.

"Hm... usiamu 'kan sudah **setua** itu, berarti apa kau tahu sesuatu soal sejarah yang hilang? Maksudku... tentang pengusiran penjajah yang melibatkan burung hantu itu?" tanya Rin serius dan mengecilkan suaranya. Len juga menatapnya serius. Tapi wajahnya terlihat kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal dikatai 'tua'?

"Dengar ya Rin!" ucap Len, "Burung hantu itu aku yang nyuruh!" lanjutnya kesal. Rin terkejut.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jadi gini lho, gini lho..." ucap Len mengatakan 'gini lho' 2 kali, menarik nafas panjang dan mulai berbicara, "Aku yakin penjajah kalian itu tidak jelas asal usulnya, iya 'kan?" tanya Len, Rin mengangguk, "Mereka adalah pasukan yang dibuat musuhku itu. Pemegang bollpoint saat itu juga hampir tertangkap. Karena itu, aku meminta bantuan hewan-hewan yang ada di atas gunung Proxy. Mereka paham apa yang akan terjadi jika 'dia' berkuasa, dan akhirnya mereka membantu. Dan karena itu pula, menganggap burung hantu sebagai pahlawan menurutku tidak tepat karena kejayaan kalian berasal dari kerjasama semuanya," jelas Len panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas. Sedangkan Rin masih loading. Maklum lah... dia agak lemot, "Ngerti?"

"Ngerti," jawab Rin mantap. Len mengangkat alisnya.

 _'Kok aku yang ga yakin?'_ batin Len.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Len lalu menyeruput kopinya yang tinggal setengah. Rin mengangguk.

"Bagaimana cara mengalahkan 'dia'?" tanya Rin. Len mengangkat alisnya lagi. Dia terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Hm... dengan cara membuatnya tertidur untuk beberapa tahun kedepan," jawab Len seakan tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya sendiri.

"Oh... membuatnya tertidu- Tunggu!" ucap Rin, "Kalau tertidur 'dia' pasti akan bangun lagi 'kan? Maksudku adalah, cara mengalahkannya!" lanjut Rin. Len terlihat makin bingung.

 _'Cara mengalahkannya huh?'_

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Len menggendikan bahu, "Belum ada satupun orang yang mengalahkannya kecuali orang-orang yang waktu itu diperintahkan penguasa. Itupun juga hanya mampu membuatnya mundur dan tertidur sampai 102 tahun. Bukan mengalahkannya," lanjutnya. Rin mengangguk. Dia paham situasinya. Itu artinya, Rin akan menghadapi orang yang sangat berbahaya yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu," ucap Len dengan senyum menenangkan. Pipi Rin bersemu merah.

"Dasar shota tua sok keren."

 _ **~Bersambung dengan jleb di hati Len~**_

Shiro: Abal.

Kakak: Shiro jahat =="

Kuro: ._. *nyimak*

Kakak: Ga ada yang perlu disimak Kuro =="

 _ **Balas review**_

 _ **Raven Dreadlord:**_

2 spesies yang berbeda mungkin? .-.

Oke kalau begitu! ^o^)b

Makasih telah mereview! :D

 _ **Niori Rue:**_

Sama :3

Aku juga baru bisa bikin ffn gara2 UKK u.u

Ini aja di ulang makanya lama ._.

Hahaha... nanti aku pikirkan :3

Yosh! Terimakasih telah mereview! :3

 _ **Balas Review Selesai :3**_

 _ **Dan Special Untuk Furusawa Aika:**_

Ya aku tau betapa pendeknya chap yang itu T^T

Moga yang ini bisa menenangkan hatimu~ :'3

Thanks to review! :D

Minta sarannya minna ._.

Maaf ya jika mengecewakan... ( TnT)

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Dasar Pengganggu!

Kakak disini! :D

Dan...

MAAFKAN DAKUUUUUUUU! (/ "T^T)/

UDAH SETAHUN GA APDET YA TUHAN! (" TAT)9

HUWAAAAAA! #mewek

Kuro/Shiro: Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! #sambiltepuktangan

Kakak: Kalian tuh ya -"

Kuro: Makanya apdet =w=)/

Kakak: Kakak kena writer block tahu! ("Q.Q)

Shiro: Halah alasan ( =.=)/

Kakak: Kalian bukannya hibur aku yang lagi sedih karena lupa ngapdet (TnT)

Shiro: Lupa ngapdet apa lupa jalan ceritanya?

Kakak: #Jleb u-uh... udah ah. Baca disclaimer aja #ambilkertasmarasi

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corporation. Dan kalau kakak punya vocaloid, kakak bakal bikin Len sama Kaito jadi pasangan yang serasi XD #Plak #DiLemparKeVenus #DiHajarFansStraight

Warning: Percayalah! Humor(garing) muncul hanya karena selingan yang nggak disengaja dan nggak direncanakan sebelumnya ._.

Jadi, kadang humor(garing) muncul, kadang nggak, tergantung mood kakak aja u,u

Ohya, ada typo di beberapa tempat dan kakak yakin ._. Namanya juga manusia, pasti punya salah ._.

Masih dengan penggunaan EYTD: Ejaan Yang Tidak Disempurnakan karena balik lagi kepernyataan yang tadi bahwa ga ada yang sempurna di dunia ini ._.

Mungkin akan ada kesalahan teknis seperti biasa ._.

Atau kesalahan author? Ah sudahlah :'D

Ada adegan berantem gaje :'D

Dan... ohya, warningnya lebih panjang daripada biasanya XD

Happy Reading! :3

~('-'~)~( '')~(~'-')~

"Len! Len! Menurutmu ini bagus tidak?" Rin menunjukan baju yang barusan dia pilih. Len melirik malas, lalu mengangguk lemas.

"Cocok kok Rin," jawabnya tersenyum, _'Katanya mau beli baju untukku. Kok malah dia yang heboh milih-milih baju buat dirinya sendiri?!'_ batin Len kesal.

Senyumannya cuman topeng. Ih, Len muka dua. (#digaplok)

"Rin... kamu kapan selesainya?" Len berharap agar Rin berhenti heboh sendiri dan mulai memilihkan baju untuknya. Len butuh perhatian, dasar Rin tidak peka.

"Sebentar lagi Len! Nah! Yang ini bagaimana?" Rin keluar dari bilik ruang ganti. Dia memakai dress putih dengan pita warna merah hati sebagai pemanis di sisi pinggang kanan bajunya.

Cantik sih. Cuma...

"Hn... cocok aja kalau yang pakai itu Rin."

...Len lagi bete.

Rin menangkap nada tidak mengenakan di telinganya. Dia jadi merasa agak bersalah.

"Maaf deh... aku lupa. Tahu sendiri 'kan perempuan itu bagaimana kalau lihat baju? Hehe..." ucap Rin salah tingkah, "Aku ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu cari untukmu," lanjutnya lalu Rin masuk ke ruang ganti. Tidak berapa lama dia keluar dengan pakaiannya yang biasa.

Len sedikit merasa bersalah tadi. Tapi dia hanya mengangguk. Rin mengajak Len ke tempat baju laki-laki. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Rin juga heboh memilihkan baju untuk Len.

Mereka baper amat.

 _ **~(`-`~)Skip Time(~`-`)~**_

"Milih lama-lama... dapatnya cuma ini?" cecar Rin melirik belanjaan yang dipegang Len. Aura membunuh jelas terpancar di sekitar tubuhnya. Dia mendeathglare Len dengan deathglare terbaiknya. Membuat Len takut setengah hati karena setengah mati sudah terlalu mainstream. Semua memang salah Len yang terus geleng-geleng kepala selama Rin memilihkan baju untuknya. Padahal semua baju di toko itu cocok-cocok saja dengan Len.

Ya tahu sendirilah Len itu GGS. Ganteng-Ganteng Shota.

"H-habisnya..."

"Apanya yang 'habisnya'?" cecar Rin lagi masih dengan deathglare mautnya. Len jadi salting saking takutnya.

Tiga siku-siku muncul di pelipis Rin yang haus jawaban.

Oh, Len... kau baru saja minta dikubur.

Rin mengambil ancang-ancang. Tangannya yang terkepal kuat sudah bersiap untuk melakukan apapun itu—yang pasti sakit—pada Len. Dan tepat saat Len hendak berbalik menatap Rin, sebuah kepalan tangan menghantam kepalanya dengan tenaga _inhuman_ menyebabkan dia tersungkur di tanah dengan darah mengalir di kepalanya sedangkan Rin berjalan melewatinya dengan wajah tidak acuh. Cuek dengan pandangan horor dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Hikmahnya adalah jangan main-main dengan perempuan—apalagi yang sedang PMS. Mereka bisa lebih kejam dari singa. Buktinya? Serigala saja jatuh dengan satu pukulan...

Len berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Tangannya menjulur kedepan, seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu. Mulutnya terbuka, "T-tu-tunggu... R-Rin..." ucapnya terbata-bata dengan wajah pucat.

~('-'~)(~'-')~

"Apa-apaan dengan tenaga wanita itu..." ucap seseorang dengan jaket hitam, kacamata hitam, rambut hitam, _pearching_ hitam, _fingerless gloves_ hitam, buku bercover hitam yang sedang menyeruput kopi hitam.

Nih orang kenapa kulitnya ga hitam sekalian?

Dan tunggu! Siapa yang mengubah warna rambutnya? Dia 'kan OC-ku!

"Makanya jangan macam-macam dengan perempuan," sahut perempuan yang mengenakan jaket putih, rambut putih, _fingerless gloves_ putih, membaca buku bercover putih lalu meminum vanila milkshake yang jelas putih di depannya.

Kontras amat mereka berdua. Padahal kembar.

"Khukhukhu... bagaimana kalau kita tes mereka dulu, Shiro?" tanya laki-laki serba hitam itu pada perempuan serba putih yang kita ketahui bernama Shiro.

Buku bercover putih ditutup. "Baiklah Kuro. Bagaimana jika kita keroyok saja werewolf itu?"

"E-eh? Tapi... yang memegang bollpointnya bagaimana?" Kuro heran, "Bukannya yang bos inginkan adalah bollpointnya?"

"Lho? Bukannya mereka serumah? Kita bunuh werewolf itu lalu si pemegang, setelahnya tinggal kita ambil bollpointnya," Shiro menjelaskan rencananya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kuro dengan penanda halaman bukunya.

"Bagus juga idemu."

"Iyalah! Shiro gitu!"

(~'-')~~('-'~)

"Astaga Rin... sakit sekali," ucap Len yang berjalan di samping Rin, "Sakitnya jadi dobel karena aku tersungkur di jalanan sedangkan ada banyak orang disana," lanjutnya dengan _background_ awan mendung di sekelilingnya.

Tenang Len... aku pernah nabrak pohon sampai jatuh karena capek lari delapan ratus meter dan malah diketawain sama orang yang ngeliat disana... mana sampai ada yang nawarin Akua lagi...

Rin menghela nafas, "Habis ini kita mau kemana? Aku bosan di rumah, dan tujuan utama kita sudah terpenuhi," Rin mengacuhkan pernyataan Len sebelumnya. Len jadi kesal sendiri.

 _'Bocah ini...'_ batin Len, _'Persatuan Lenka dengan siapa sih?'_

Len menghela nafas, "Baiklah... bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman dulu sebelum pulang?" usulnya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya mengarah ke atas karena tangan kirinya membawa belanjaan. Maklum... Rin ogah membawa barang orang lain.

"Kenapa juga harus taman? Padahal aku punya pengalaman buruk di taman," Rin menggumam dengan _background_ awan mendung—gantian sama Len—di sekelilingnya.

Len yang melihat Rin seperti itu merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia ingin meminta maaf tapi batal setelah mendengar isi pikiran Rin.

 _'Aku 'kan pernah ditolak disana...'_

...Dan yang ada dia malah ingin tertawa.

~('-'~)(~'-')~

"Kuro..." panggil Shiro _sweatdrop_.

"Apa?" respon Kuro acuh tak acuh.

"Aku mau bertanya," ucap Shiro masih _sweatdrop_.

"Apa?" respon Kuro lagi masih acuh tak acuh dan masih fokus melihat dua sejoli yang nampak asik bercanda ria seperti anak kecil di depan mereka.

"Bukankah kita ingin mengetes kemampuan werewolf itu? Tapi kenapa kita malah jadi seperti penguntit begini?" Shiro masih tetap _sweatdrop_ sambil melihat ke arah yang jadi fokus Kuro. Disana ada Len dan Rin, yang entah mereka sedang bercanda atau Rin yang memang sedang menyiksa Len? Habisnya Len terlihat seperti dipukuli oleh Rin tapi Len sendiri kelihatannya malah senang. Shiro jadi tidak habis pikir.

Kuro melirik Shiro sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ini bukan menguntit! Ini namanya mengintai!"

Shiro mengangkat satu alisnya, _'Apa iya yang namanya mengintai itu mengikuti target sampai balik lagi kerumahnya?'_ batinnya heran, _'Saudaraku memang aneh.'_

Dasar tidak sadar diri kau Shiro.

"Ngomong-ngomong... mereka akan kemana?" tanya Shiro sambil melirik Len dan Rin.

"Mana kutahu? Makanya kita ikuti mereka dulu," jawab Kuro, "Ah! Mereka berbelok! Ayo cepat ikuti!" lanjutnya sambil keluar dari gang lalu berjalan dan berhenti sampai di ujung jalan tempat Len dan Rin berbelok. Shiro melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka terus mengawasi Len dan Rin dari balik tembok sampai akhirnya dua sejoli itu masuk kesebuah gerbang besar.

"Mereka masuk."

"Aku juga melihatnya!"

"Hehehe, iya maaf," ucap Kuro.

"Kuro, bukankah ini taman?" tanya Shiro.

"Kau benar," jawab Kuro. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita buat kekacauan disini?" tanya Shiro ragu.

"Kau ini! Bukannya kau yang ingin kita mengeroyok werewolf itu?"

"Ya memang, tapi... ini 'kan tempat umum," ucap Shiro, "Aku rasa tidak baik jika harus menarik perhatian. _Toh_ kita ingin membunuh mereka 'kan?"

 _'Benar juga sih...'_ batin Kuro, _'Masa iya kita bunuh semua saksi mata? Sama sekali tidak efektif,'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sekalipun kita buat semuanya yang ada di taman tertidur dengan sihir lalu mendekati kedua orang itu dan mengambil bollpointnya, tidak ada jaminan bahwa mereka membawanya dan juga-"

"Dan juga?"

"Ada kemungkinan serigala itu tidak terpengaruh sihirku."

"Benar juga."

"Nah! Jadi, kita serang mereka?" tanya Shiro memastikan.

Kuro tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian dia menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, kita tunggu saja sampai malam."

('-')('-')

Len dan Rin duduk di pinggir kolam air mancur. Hening melanda mereka berdua. Keduanya telah hanyut ke dalam aktivitas masing-masing. Rin yang sibuk memerhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan orang tuanya dan Len yang juga sibuk menatap langit sambil menikmati angin semilir. Benar-benar damai...

Eh, salah! Len masih waspada.

 _'Jadi begitu? Mereka akan menyerang nanti malam?'_ pikir Len sambil mendengus geli.

Rin yang menyadari gelagat aneh kakek-kakek shota di sampingnya menengok. "Kenapa kamu? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Rin heran.

"Nggak..." jawab Len tersenyum manis, "Pulang yuk Rin? Tidak ada apa-apa disini," lanjutnya.

Rin makin heran. Tapi dia mengangguk, memutuskan untuk menurut saja. "Padahal tadi sudah kubilang tidak usah kesini. Buang-buang waktu saja," ucap Rin cemberut.

"Hahaha! Maaf. Nanti akan kuberi tahu deh."

"Gak mau tahu. Maunya jeruk."

"Eh?"

 _ **('-')Skip('-')**_

Len, Rin, dan Rinto sedang makan malam bersama. Jangan tanya apa yang dimasak Rin untuk mengenyangkan monster-monster bertubuh panjang yang senang meliuk-liuk di perut Rinto dan Len. Kalian hanya akan membuat author kelimpungan mencari nama menu yang cocok untuk sesajen yang akan Rin persembahkan untuk mereka. Oke... tolong diabaikan.

"Rin," panggil Rinto tanpa sedetikpun menoleh dari omeletnya.

 **Lah?**

"Haphua?" respon Rin sambil mengemut sendoknya. Mengundang tatapan 'eww' dari kakek-kakek shota unyu di depannya. Ups.

Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf telah memanggilmu seperti itu Len... Tolong segera batalkan niatmu untuk melindasku. Ya? Ya? Aku mohon? Len?

.

.

.

.

Sial, aku dikacang.

 _Back to story_. Rinto yang mendengar suara ganjil langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Disana Rin dengan muka (sok)polosnya mengemut sendok layaknya orang kelaparan— _well_... dia memang lapar—mengundang tatapan tak bisa dijelaskan dari sang kakak.

"Rin... sendok jangan diemut-emut. Di kulkas masih banyak permen," ucap Rinto yang langsung menoleh kembali ke omletnya. Tidak kuat melihat muka (sok)polos adiknya.

"Tapi kan aku lagi makan omlet. Buat apa juga ngunyah permen sekaligus?" balas Rin yang sudah mengeluarkan sendok dari mulutnya. Menunjuk kakaknya pakai sendok dengan muka nantang, dan bertanya dengan nada menantang juga, "Kakak sendiri ngapain omeletnya cuma dipelototin? Bukan dimakan! Kalau gak suka bilang kak! Bilang!"

Rin kok lebay?

Len nyimak sambil makan. Iya juga. Si Rinto omeletnya cuma dilihatin tapi tidak disentuh sama sekali. Si Rin juga makan sesuap abis itu sendoknya diemut-emut. Len jadi merasa normal sendiri.

"Kakak bukannya nggak suka omeletnya atau apa. Kakak cuma-"

 _ **PRAAAANKK!**_

—Anjir SFX-nya juga lebay.

"Apa itu barusan?!" Rin terlonjak kaget. Sendoknya terbang indah entah kemana.

"Bunyi kaca pecah!" Len bangkit. "Rin dan kak Rinto di sini saja!" lanjutnya lalu pergi setengah berlari meninggalkan Rin yang cengo dan Rinto yang mulutnya masih menganga karena ucapannya belum selesai.

 _'Dari kamarku. Mereka mulai bergerak rupanya,'_ batin Len lalu mendesah lelah, _'Kenapa harus sekarang sih?! Ganggu orang yang sedang makan saja.'_

 _ **Dilain tempat(~'-')~**_

"Bego! Bisa-bisanya nabrak kaca rumah orang!" maki seorang perempuan serba putih dengan suara nyaring—tidak ingat bahwa ini rumah orang—pada laki-laki yang sedang duduk di atas pecahan kaca yang menggaruk dengan penuh nafsu rambutnya—yang kebetulan belum keramas seminggu.

"Kamu juga jangan teriak-teriak," ucapnya dengan nada jengkel, "Burung saja masih suka kecelakaan kok pas mendarat. Apalagi manusia sepertiku?" lanjutnya membela diri karena tidak terima dihina oleh adik yang lahir hanya beberapa detik darinya. Sang adik menggembungkan pipinya.

"Manusia jadi-jadian maksudnya?"

"An-"

"Sudahlah~ manusia jejadian jangan teriak manusia jejadian dong. Seperti maling yang teriak maling saja," terdengar suara dari arah pintu.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Kuro dan Shiro berseru berbarengan sambil menunjuk Len yang sedang bersandar di samping pintu dengan tampang sok polos. Masih belum _conect_ dengan situasi mereka.

"Eh..."

"Tunggu deh..."

"..."

"AKH!" Shiro dan Kuro berseru berbarengan. Baru _conect_ , Shiro reflek—berbisik—mengucapkan mantra sambil menunjuk Len dengan tongkat sihirnya. Ujung batu emerald di tongkat Shiro mengeluarkan cahaya putih dengan aliran listrik di sekitarnya.

 _ **Crip-crip... ziiip.**_

Mata Len menyalang waspada—meskipun berwajah tenang—pada cahaya bulat yang semakin membesar. Dari yang hanya sebesar bola pingpong sampai jadi seukuran bola kasti. Len berpikir, pasti sakit kalau-kalau dia terkena serangan macam itu. Disaat asik memperhatikan Shiro yang masih komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra—yang semakin membuat bola cahaya di ujung tongkatnya membesar—Len menangkap pergerakan orang di sampingnya yang serba hitam. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya sebatas dada dan dari tangan yang terbalut _gloves_ hitam itu muncul sebuah cahaya violet seukuran bola golf lalu mulai memanjang horizontal sampai membentuk tongkat dengan ujung lancip. Cahaya violet itu memudar tidak lama kemudian dan menunjukan suatu bentuk visual yang nyata mengenai sebuah tombak.

Camkan itu! Tombak!

 _'Oh_ shit _! Aku baru sadar kalau mereka niat ngajak ribut di kamar yang sempit ini. Jika bertarung disini, aku jadi sangat yakin kalau aku tidak akan mati di tangan mereka... tapi di tangan anaknya Lenka!'_ batin Len merana histeris, _'Aku harus memikirkan cara agar bisa bertarung di luar.'_

Disaat Len masih sibuk memikirkan rencana agar bisa bertarung di luar. Sebuah bola cahaya berwarna putih dengan pendar kekuningan yang dikelilingi aliran listrik melesat ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat. Tapi walau begitu, Len yang waspada sejak awal segera menyadari serangan kecil Shiro dan menghindar ke kiri. Sehingga serangan Shiro meleset dan menghantam tembok.

 _ **Buk!**_

Len lalu menunduk dan melesat ke arah Shiro dengan sangat cepat. Kuro yang sadar saudarinya sedang diincar reflek menarik saudarinya kebelakang dan maju untuk menyerang Len. Tapi Len sudah mengambil _start_ duluan. Dia memukul dagu Kuro dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat Kuro tersungkur kebelakang dan Shiro yang masih belum _conect_ dengan apa yang sedang terjadi langsung didorong oleh Len sehingga dia jatuh keluar lewat jendela di belakangnya. Membuat punggungnya menghantam tanah dengan suara yang amat keras. Len segera menyusul keluar dengan melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus dua meter di depan Shiro yang sudah duduk menghadap Len sambil mengelus punggungnya yang sakit.

"Cih! Mendorong perempuan! Dasar bukan _gentle man_!" Shiro memaki Len sambil berusaha berdiri dengan tertatih. Kuro mendarat tepat di samping Shiro sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Daguku..."

Len cekikikan di depan dua kembar beda sifat beda gaya. Mengundang tatapan heran dari kedua musuhnya.

"Hah?" Kuro mengangkat satu alisnya melihat Len bicara sendiri. Shiro malah memandang Len dengan tatapan aneh.

 _'Serigala ini sudah hidup kelamaan makanya jadi gila ya?'_ batin Kuro dan Shiro kompak. Len jerit-jerit dalam hati merasa dirinya tidak dihargai meskipun wajahnya tenang-tenang saja.

Cih! Dasar muda! Muka dua! (#digaploklagi)

"Sudahlah! Rasakan!" Kuro melesat cepat dengan tombak mengarah ke Len. Len menghindar dengan menggerakkan badannya sedikit kesamping kanan lalu menendang kaki kiri Kuro dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuat Kuro terjungkal kedepan.

 _ **Bruuk!**_

"A-aw..."

"Kuro!" Shiro berseru panik dengan tatapan khawatir melihat saudaranya jatuh hanya dengan sekali serangan, "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" lanjutnya.

"Iya..." Kuro menjawab dengan suara (sok)lemah. Senang karena dirinya masih diperhatikan oleh adiknya tercinta.

"Makanya hati-hati! Dasar payah! Dasar lemah! Masa hanya karena satu tendangan saja kau jatuh?! Laki-laki atau bukan sih kau ini?!" Kuro otomatis merasa terhantam oleh batu seberat puluhan ton tak kasat mata mendengar celaan adiknya. Serasa udah naik ke atas langit alih-alih pesawatnya malah menabrak gunung yang tertutup awan. Dunia memang jahat.

Dia melirik Len yang berdiri dengan wajah masih (sok)tenang di samping kirinya dengan penuh dendam sambil berusaha untuk bangun. Len tetap diam di tempatnya memperhatikan tangan kanan Kuro mengambil tombaknya yang tergeletak tepat di sampingnya dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Kuro langsung mengarahkan ujung tombak itu untuk menusuk leher Len sambil berlutut dengan kaki kirinya dan langsung dihindari dengan mudah oleh Len yang menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya ke kanan lalu melompat kebelakang.

 _'Gerakan kalian bisa kubaca dengan mudah,'_ Len membatin lalu mundur secara reflek satu langkah tepat sebelum bola plasma putih akan menghantam dirinya.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

Len melirik tempat dimana bola tadi mendarat dan langsung bergidik ngeri melihat retakan di pagar rumah Rin dan Rinto, _'Gila! Aku harus mencari tempat lain sebelum kerusakan yang dibuat mereka semakin parah dan aku yang jadi korban keganasan Rin!'_

 **...**

"Itu tadi suara apa ya Rin?"

"Tidak tahu. Biarkan saja. Lebih baik kakak lanjut makan malam."

"Tapi mirip sama suara bom—RIN! Jangan-jangan rumah kita diserang teroris?!"

"Mustahil! Mana ada teroris menyerang rumah mungil begini? Kalau mau menyerang itu ya rumah Presiden! Biar keren!"

"Tapi tadi ada bunyi kaca pecah."

"Aku tidak tuli jadi aku juga dengar. Lagipula Len sudah pergi untuk mengatasinya."

"Iya memang... tapi setelah Len pergi malah ada suara susulan seperti sesuatu yang menghantam dinding... lalu malah disusul lagi oleh suara bom di luar!"

"Kakak jangan bersikap paranoid begitu dong. Tenang saja. Kalau benar ada teroris di luar, seharusnya mereka langsung menyerang masuk kedalam lewat pintu dan melempar bom kearah kita—kalau memang ingin kita mati. Bukannya masuk lewat jendela lantai dua alih-alih setelah masuk baru meledakan bomnya di luar."

"Terus itu suara apa?"

"Hmm... sepertinya pemikiran yang paling masuk akal dan logis itu... ah, paling-paling ada maling masuk kerumah, terus kepergok sama Len. Len sama si maling berantem. Malingnya jago. Len dihantemin ke tembok. Malingnya kabur. Len tidak terima lalu mengejar si maling. Terus suara bomnya paling gas lpj punya tetangga yang tinggal tiga blok dari sini meledak."

"E... kalau begitu aku pergi bantu Len de-"

"Bilang saja kak kalau omlet buatan aku gak enak terus kakak mau kabur biar gak usah ngabisin masakan aku yang beracun buat lidah. Bilang aja langsung kak... gak usah pake alibi segala."

"E-eh...? B-bukan begitu kok Rin!"

"Teruuuus?"

"i-itu... a-ano..."

 **...**

"Cih! Meleset!" Shiro mencak-mencak di tempat melihat serangan bola plasmanya meleset, _'Padahal kalau kena lumayan... dia harus dibuat mati seketika,'_ batin Shiro sambil menatap Len dengan tatapan membunuh. Len yang mendengar rencana dipikiran Shiro merasa bingung ingin merinding atau bersorak girang dalam hati—pasalnya, dia jadi tahu rencana dua makhluk aneh di hadapannya kini.

 _'Jadi itu rencana mereka? Pantas mereka mengincar bagian-bagian vital. Kalau begitu aku harus hati-hati jika mereka menyerang jantung, leher, dan kepalaku tanpa melemahkan pertahananku pada bagian tubuh lain. Kemampuan regenerasi takan berguna kalau aku mati seketika.'_

Len naik ke atas pagar rumah, "Hei kalian! Bollpoint itu ada padaku! Bunuh aku jika ingin mendapatkannya!" ucapnya bohong untuk memanas-manasi dua makhluk di depannya, lalu dia turun ke jalanan depan rumah dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah kiri.

Kuro mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada lalu merenggangkan jari-jemarinya. Membisikan mantra dan tidak lama muncul bola dengan cahaya violet. Kuro melemparkan bola cahaya itu ke tanah dan bola itu berubah menjadi papan yang mengambang. Kuro memposisikan kaki kanannya di depan dan kaki kirinya di belakang sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tombak.

" _Ready? Go!_ " Kuro meluncur melewati pagar dan mengejar Len yang sudah cukup jauh—meninggalkan Shiro yang terabaikan.

Shiro bersiul nyaring dan sebuah sapu terbang entah darimana datang. Shiro duduk menyamping lalu memakai tudung jaket putihnya. Tangannya menunjuk kedepan, "Ayo kejar werewolf _shota_ itu Ryu!"

Buset... sapu terbangnya dikasih nama.

Len tidak memperlambat larinya sama sekali lalu melirik kebelakang. Pupilnya melebar, " _Shit_! Kenapa cuma aku yang tidak punya tunggangaaaan?!" Len histeris melihat dua penyerangnya mengejar dengan penuh nafsu—yang hitam membawa tombak menaiki papan terbang dan yang putih menaiki sapu terbang—sedangkan dirinya hanya mengandalkan dua kakinya saja.

 _'DUNIA INI TIDAK ADIL!'_ Len makin jerit-jerit dalam hati melihat pengejarnya semakin dekat, _'Apa boleh buat. Tidak mungkin main kucing-kucingan di jalanan begini walaupun blok perumahan ini sedang sesepi kuburan,'_ Len memanjangkan kuku di kedua tangannya hingga lima senti.

 _'Eh? Sesepi kuburan?'_

Kuro memasang posisi untuk menyerang Len karena dilihatnya Len yang semakin dekat.

20 meter...

10 meter..

5 meter...

2 meter...

Len mengerem mendadak dengan tubuh menyamping.

Kuro kaget. Tapi terlambat, Len sudah berbalik menghadapnya dan berlari ke arahnya. Kuro mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah Len tapi Len menghilang.

"Sial! Kemana?!"

"Kuro awas di belakangmu!" Shiro yang baru sampai karena tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang terkejut melihat Len di belakang kakaknya.

"Apa?!" Kuro menggerakan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat Len dan dengan reflek, tangannya langsung menyerang Len. Len yang sudah menduga langsung mundur dan menghilang lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Shiro berhenti di samping Kuro lalu turun dari Ryu. Seraya memegang pundak kakaknya.

"Gerakannya cepat sekali," Kuro menatap sekeliling dengan waspada. Yang ia lihat hanya rumah-rumah dengan halamannya. Tempat ini sepi karena sihir mereka berdua telah menidurkan para penghuni kawasan perumahan disini dan memasang penghalang sehingga tidak ada yang masuk ke daerah yang terkena sihir penidur dan tidak perlu ada yang namanya saksi mata.

"Sial! Kita meremehkannya," Shiro berucap menatap sekeliling.

 **"HAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Uh," Shiro dan Kuro melenguh. Mereka reflek memasang posisi saling memunggungi untuk menjaga satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak tahu suaranya berasal dari mana," Shiro berucap. Setetes keringat turun membasahi pelipisnya.

"Sama," balas Kuro, "Apa dia bisa menggunakan sihir juga?"

"Bahaya dong."

"Iyalah jelas."

 **"Khukhukhu..."** terdengar suara _shota_ milik Len. Adaw! Sakit! Si Len ngelempar roadroller. Jahat banget.

"Sialan ini orang," Kuro berucap. Author setuju denganmu nak.

"Memang. Cih! Dimana sih dia?!" Shiro menanggapi frustasi karena Len tidak menyerang dan tidak menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

 _ **Sementara itu... (~=.=)~**_

"Rasakan. Salah sendiri nekat ganggu orang yang lagi makan," Len nyengir setan di atas pohon. Cermin persegi panjang di tangan kiri Len menampakan Shiro dan Kuro yang sedang was-was sedangkan di tangan kanan Len ada suatu batangan berwarna coklat yang dibungkus kertas aluminium bertuliskan; 'SNICKERS Penunda Lapar. Menghilangkan sifat rese berlebihan pada orang yang menderita kelaparan. Cieee yang mulai lapar.'

"Enak ternyata... hm... nyam-nyam..." Len lalu membaca tulisan di pembungkus makanannya, "Thaphi emphat khatha therhakhirnya nyhebhelhin jhugha."

Ternyata Len memang rese kalau lagi lapar.

 _"Si_ shota _itu kemana sih?! Kok dia tidak menyerang?"_ terdengar suara Shiro dari kaca milik Len. Len yang kaget, keselek dan reflek menengok ke kacanya—antara penasaran dengan ekspresi musuhnya dan juga kesal dipanggil _shota_.

 _'Sial... lagi-lagi...'_ Len geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu mengelap ujung bibirnya yang belepotan dengan ibu jari, " _Aku ini bukan_ shota _! Aku ini kece!'_ Len yang sedang duduk di dahan pohon tengah taman sambil mengamati Kuro dan Shiro melalui cermin merasa jengkel setengah mati.

Niat nakut-nakutin plus ngerjain malah diledek _shota_. Kasihan kau Len...

Tunggu dulu... bagaimana caranya dia sampai di taman?

 _"Sial! Jangan sembunyi terus, dasar pengecut! Bisa kubayangkan sekarang kau sedang menekuk ekormu kedalam dua kakimu karena ketakutan,"_ suara Kuro yang berucap dengan nada kesal terdengar dari cermin milik Len. Len terkekeh ria.

 _'Bodoh. Kau sedang mencoba memanas-manasiku rupanya... memangnya kau pikir aku ini sayur apa? Pakai dipanasin segala.'_ Len menyeringai. Dia melempar bungkus 'SNICKERS'nya—membuannya sembarangan dari atas pohon. _Oh God... He's like a monkey throwing banana skins._

Aw! Sakit! Seenak jidat lempar pohon pisang ke arahku dan ya ampun... Len! Kau baru saja melanggar tata tertib pengunjung taman!

"Persetan..." desis Len. Author merinding.

 _ **U-uh... kembali ketempat Kuro dan Shiro... (~#TxT)~**_

"Kuro," panggil Shiro.

"Hn?" Kuro merespon sambil terus menatap sekeliling dengan was-was. Masih belum sadar dirinya dan adiknya sedang dikerjai makhluk jejadian berwajah _shota_ yang sedang nangkring di atas pohon tengah taman karena dendam acara makan malamnya diganggu.

Kalian telah meremehkan makhluk jejadian itu.

Shiro menggaruk kepalanya sambil menurunkan tongkatnya, lalu dengan tampang _super dark_ dia berkata, "Kayanya kita dikerjain deh Kuro."

Binggo! Dan Len sekarang sedang terbahak-bahak heboh di atas pohon tempatnya duduk-duduk.

"Mana aku tahu," Kuro mengangkat bahu, "Makhluk jadi-jadian itu tidak menyerang sama sekali. Bisa jadi dia sudah tidak ada di sini."

Kuro menghela nafas panjang sambil memijit pelipisnya. Lalu ia berseru dengan lantang, "Oy, werewolf _shota_! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti pengecut begini?! Tunjukan dirimu, dasar _shota_!"

 _ **Ctak!**_

"Betapa kurang ajarnya bocah-bocah ini..." muncul empat siku-siku di pelipis Len. Kaca di tangannya pecah sudah karena digenggam terlalu kuat dan tangan Len berlumuran darah. "Awas mereka..." Len tersenyum setan masih dengan empat siku-siku yang betah bertengger di tempatnya, "Beraninya mengataiku _shota_!"

Len mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dengan jari-jari bercakar yang terbuka lebar. Lalu menyerukan sebuah mantra, _"Ime delodajalca in za svoje življenje! O senca... posodi mi svojo moč!"_

Cahaya violet terang mengelilingi tubuh Len. Rambut pirang Len berubah menjadi hitam legam dan iris sejernih batu _shapire_ itu juga berubah menjadi iris merah darah. Tubuhnya besar berbulu hitam dengan punggung yang bungkuk. Dia berdiri dengan dua kaki. Matanya menatap nyalang. Hanya gigi tajam besar-besar yang menempel di gusi. Iya benar, itu taring. Mampus deh, kalau kena gigit pasti langsung putus. _Well_ , jangan tanya kaos hitam dengan celana coklat karamel bahan kain yang ia pakai sebelumnya hilang kemana. Yang jelas, sekarang dia sedang _naked_.

 **"Akan kuberi pelajaran mereka. Aku ini TAMPAN!"**

Oh Len, betapa nista dan narsistiknya dirimu.

 _ **(o.o)(o.o)**_

"Uh... Shiro, kita pulang saja yuk," Kuro mengelap keringat di pelipisnya.

Shiro melirik sebal, "Kenapa? Kita belum selesaikan misinya tahu!"

"Ih Shiro mah gitu orangnya..." Kuro berucap dengan wajah '("=3=)'. Membuat Shiro makin kesal menatapnya, "Lagipula kita tidak tau dia dimana sekarang. Capek begini terus, kita jadi mirip hansip yang sedang patroli tahu."

Benar, mereka mencari-cari keberadaan Len. Padahal Len 'hanya' 2km dari mereka. Demi semangka besar milik pembunuh bayaran cantik yang menyamar jadi guru bahasa Inggris di fandom tetangga, jangan tanya kenapa Len bisa berpindah secepat itu.

Shiro mendengus, "Dan kita patroli mencari anjing rabies yang main kabur-kaburan."

"Lawakanmu nggak lucu Shiro," Kuro tidak percaya adiknya dapat melontarkan lawakan garing seperti itu. Dia langsung mendapat sikutan di perut.

"Diam bodoh."

"Kenapa?" Kuro mendapat satu sikutan lagi di perut dari Shiro.

"Serius! Hadap kedepan!"

"Eh?" Kuro merasa janggal dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Shiro tadi. Dengan sikap patuh dia menghadap kedepan dan terpaku seketika.

Yep, di depannya ada Len dalam wujud kecenya~

Eh—serem deh maksudnya.

 **"GRAUW!"**

"Bazeng!"

"Ugh!"

Kuro dan Shiro sontak mundur satu langkah kebelakang dan memasang kuda-kuda lalu mengacungkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Len mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada lalu sedikit mengepalkan jari-jarinya. Dia mengeluarkan cakar tulang yang keluar dari sela-sela jemarinya. Panjangnya cukup membuat _Kage Twins_ di depannya menelan ludah.

Apa taring gede-gede dan cakar dari kuku jemarinya kurang cukup? Niat banget ngabisin mereka karena manggil lu shota Len.

 **"Grrr..."**

Len mendekat dengan langkah mengancam. Tiap satu langkah maju yang diambil Len dibalas dengan satu langkah mundur dari _Kage Twins_.

 _ **Tap**_

"Uh."

 _ **Tap**_

"U-uh..."

 _ **Tap**_

 **"Hehe,"** Len nyegir.

 _'INI ORANG NGERJAIN KITA!'_ Shiro dan Kuro menjerit berbarengan. Len cekikikan dalam hati.

 **"Bocah..."**

Terdengar suara yang amat sangat rendah dan mengancam dari Len. Kuro dan Shiro semakin waspada.

 **"Kalian tidak bisa membunuhku."**

"Bermimpilah anjing jelek," Shiro tersenyum meremehkan meski keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

"Kami akan membunuhmu," lanjut Kuro yang memasang ekspresi tidak jauh beda dari adiknya.

 **"Ho?"**

"Heyaaa!" Kuro berlari ke arah Len dengan tombak yang diposisikan menyamping, lalu menebas Len. Len mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Kuro langsung maju selangkah dan menusukan tombaknya ke perut Len. Tepat ketika beberapa centi lagi ujung tombaknya mengenainya, Len sudah menghilang.

 _'Eh? Ah! PLIS JANGAN KABUR-KABURAN LAGI!'_ Kuro menjerit dalam hati.

 **"HAHAHAHA! MENYERAH SAJA! KALIAN TELAH MEMILIH LAWAN YANG SALAH!"**

Kuro dan Shiro menengok ke arah Len yang berdiri di atap sebuah rumah. Dirinya yang berkacak pinggang dan menatap dengan remeh membuat dua musuhnya geram.

"Sialan. Aku tidak pernah dipermalukan begini," Kuro mendesis. Tangannya menggengam tombaknya dengan erat.

 **"Its show time,"** ucap Len lalu tersenyum dengan sadis.

 _ **To Be Contioned**_

Gimana? Gaje? Kecewa? Wah yang terakhir bisa jadi mimpi buruk buatku "._.) #merinding

Maafkeun karena telat apdet. Sebenernya ceritanya udah jadi lamaaaaaa banget. Tapi aku kurang yakin sama setiap adegannya. Makanya aku edit lagi, lagi, dan lagi ._.

Semoga kalian tidak melupakanku. Yah, meskipun kalau lupa itu memang salahku sendiri D''X

 **Bales review:**

 **Furusawa Aika:**

Iya pendek, terus aku hapus lalu ganti yang baru. Tapi aku gak tahu chap 4 yang diganti itu lebih panjang atau nggak.

Terimakasih telah mereview! ^u^

 **Reika Ni:**

Jelas bukan pulpen biasa! O.O)b

Dia itu adalah kenangan lama yang tidak terlupakan #Baper :'v

Len emang ribet =_=)b (Len: Kau yang bikin naskahnya!)

Terimakasih telah mereview! :3

 **Raven Dreadlord:**

Iya aku tahu T^T

Maafkan daku T^T

Chapnya sudah apdet! Terimakasih telah mereview! :'3

 **Arisa Amori:**

Makasih :'3

Kenapa gak jadi? :'3

Klo kamu bener... kamu dapet ucapan selamat dariku :v

Canda~ kamu mau apa? Asal jangan yang susah aja :'v

Terimakasih telah mereview! ^_^

Balas review selesai! Orz... akhir kata...

 **Review?**


End file.
